


Why Let The Sad Song Play?

by NoMoreMystery



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Billy is 19, Billy's Going Through A Change, Bisexual Hopper, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Alive, Flirting, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hopper Needs To Get Laid, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreMystery/pseuds/NoMoreMystery
Summary: Hop's never been good at avoiding trouble, comes with the territory and all that. Doesn't help though when a certain blue eyed punk seems to be everywhere at once, a punk with a serious flirting problem.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Can't Let You Roam Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope you like :)

Hop wakes to the beeping of El's alarm clock in the next room, he was half expecting her to hit snooze, then again, and again, and again until he had no other choice but to tell her to get up (otherwise breakfast would be eaten in the truck).

Hopper would usually, if not always wake up 15 minutes before her so it was a surprise when he heard the groan and the fumbling of sleep riddled limbs thudding their way to the bathroom. That spurred him to lurch out of bed in an awkward sort of fashion, imagine a sea lion trying to do a sit up. Took him a couple tries but he got there, damn belly, it had gotten bigger lately. The Winter months usually did that though, less daylight meant he was not as enthusiastic to go to the store to buy y'know "healthy stuff", just the necessities like the brand new sugar cereal El was about to devour in approximately 5 minutes. Figures, only an early bird if she has a reason to be, the thought makes Hop chuckle lightly. But honestly take outs had plagued his life for the past couple weeks and by the looks of it that needed to change, he made a mental note to get some damn vegetables in. Flo would be proud. 

He stretches his back intensely, reveling in the satisfying pops his joints make as he makes his way to gather his robe. He also checks his own alarm, he never set it to go off last night, weird. He won't kick himself too hard though, he was getting distracted like fucking crazy. That shitstorm is for later though, “C’mon Hop we gotta get a move on”. 

He was leaving his bedroom just as El was leaving the bathroom, the judgy look she had on her face and the smug "Morning" is all that was needed to make Hopper grin 

"Hey that's my line!". Heading into the now vacant bathroom, he heard the belly laugh behind him grinning as he was closing the door. He flicked on the light switch, he’s still not used to these dark and cold mornings so the shower was calling his name (howling it more like). But first he had to settle an issue on the porcelain throne, ok a diet change was desperately needed Jesus. 

When he was finally under the spray, the heat immediately leached out fragments of yesterday's "issues". Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a selectively seductive grin. God it feels good, the warmth leaves goosebumps all along his thighs. He’s leaning forward letting the water stream down his back, seems the heat must have dragged out more than just memories because all of a sudden Hop can hear El shouting for him to hurry up. He quickly washes up choosing to completely ignore the raging erection he gained from his little trip down memory lane. 

It's only when he's getting his uniform on he realises his member is not showing any signs of going down, then he panics because (he's not tooting his own horn or anything) he's not exactly little down there and his pants are fairly tight too. He decides to busy himself by brushing his teeth which thankfully works to some degree, enabling him to stride out of the bathroom in relief. El watches him closely the whole way from in front of the TV as he quickly pushes some bread in the toaster. She finally pipes up after the thorough side eyeing 

"Are you ok?". Hopper's head probably darts in her direction a little to quickly but he rolls with it.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart, just uh had a little too much on my mind last night"

"Work?" She asks, Hopper nods in agreement as the toaster pops and diverts his attention  
  
"Yeah, right we gotta go, are you ready?" She stands and nods as Hop butters his toast and stuffs in a couple bites before getting out the door, the bitter November breeze startling both him and Eleven. 

“Oh Jesus, it’s a cold one huh?” The "brr" noise she makes while running to the truck gets Hop chuckling again as he warns her.

"Careful you don't slip, don't need you breaking your ass" Another hearty belly laugh comes out of nowhere as she slams the passenger door shut. Hop is finishing his last piece of toast as he climbs into the truck and starts the ignition, he asks El double checking. 

"Right you got everything?". She nods hugging tightly to her backpack evidently trying to warm up. 

"Ok then let's roll out". 

Hopper gets into the station a little before 9, typical, that's 10 minutes he could have spent getting a donut. See rushing never gets you anywhere, but then a diet is a diet and you need to start somewhere. Plus Flo would have been on his case anyway, he couldn't even smuggle in a packet of mints without her finding out, eyes like a damn hawk that one. So he locks himself in his office with his coffee, the pile of paperwork from last night and does his best to get to work.  
He only gets so far before realising he's been reading the same sentence for the past 2 minutes, he continues to slip in and out of productivity while the clock ticks and ticks and ticks, slowly pulling him out of the present. So in the end he doesn't fight it, he lets his mind wander, he needed to get a hold of this thing anyway.

It had happened yesterday evening, Hopper had just finished his shift at the station and was on his way to pick up El from the Wheeler's place, his nicotine metre just so happened to be running extremely low too. Irritable was putting it lightly, feeling way to ansty to be comfortable around anyone until he could get his fix. Fingers prickling he futilely searched his coat pocket knowing damn well he was out of smokes. SHIT! In order to save El from the vile mood he was in, he headed to the gas station first to pick up some cigarettes.

The convenience store was fairly empty as he walked in, making his way to the counter he spotted some bottles of flavoured milk in the chilled section and immediately thought of El. The least he could do was give the kid a treat to take her mind off him, well until he could get his nicotine level back up that is. El doesn’t like it when he’s grumpy, he would resort to putting the radio on but that’s just become a telltale sign now, he needs to keep it fresh. So he picked up two bottles and wandered to the counter. 

He was lining up to queue when he came face to face with a young man who was turning to leave. Bright blue eyes widened in something akin to fear, and his body tensed up briefly like somebody about to get hit. He relaxed pretty quick once he met his eyes though. It took Hopper a couple seconds to realise who it was, Billy Hargrove, the kid chopped all his hair off. Short back and sides with a small messy mop of blonde hair on top, a fair bit of stubble too. He looked like a completely different person, damn cute though. His fashion sense was toned down a lot too, way less edgy, more soft and comfortable. A dark grey, loose knitted sweater hung to his frame, some light washed jeans hugged his legs nicely, and a pair of black converse trainers finished off the look. A complete contrast to the all denim and biker boots getup, dare he say cuddly.

Hopper felt bad now, god knows what his face was doing, all he knows is he would have probably acted the same way as a kid if a cop with a serious nicotine deficiency was staring holes into the back of his head. But despite the crack in his punkish demeanour, Billy layered on the cool and cocky attitude, cracked an award winning smile, a wink and greeted Hopper with "Chief" before walking right on by and out the double doors, jogging the rest of the way to his Camaro. Hop would tell himself he didn't watch that ass bounce the whole way but…

That night, sleeping was a bitch, his dick wouldn't leave him alone and all he could think about was a certain pair of lips wrapped perfectly around him. Or a solid body bobbing up and down on his length, perfectly toned abs, and a leaking cock bouncing on his hairy belly enticing his hands to stroke it. It wasn't long before he gave in and finished himself off, with a little help from his imagination and his right hand. 

This reaction was nothing new to Hopper, he'd always been utterly floored by the beauty in people, by the slightest hint of sexuality or seduction, intentional or not. There was a time when Joyce would literally knock the wind out of him with how bold she could be, even when they were still just teens. She still could elicit a reaction (oh man could she), just not to the same degree, she matured, grew up. Hopper thinks he just got bitter. 

It was during the dark periods in his life, some time after his family was torn apart, he looked to sex as an escape from all the bad shit. The guilt, the unnecessary sympathy from everyone he knew. The near blinding anger and the numbness that followed, it all was put on the backburner while balls deep inside someone. In some messed up way he used to want to stay there, in that feeling, protected. Like if he buried his face deep enough in someones neck...he wouldn't be utterly alone. Like the days wouldn't worryingly blend into each other, like he could stay grounded for once. But it never lasted, he just liked to hope it would.

In those days everything turned him on, from something as simple as a gust of wind blowing up a woman's dress, or a guy rearranging his crotch, the southern accent from a gorgeous redhead, the public displays of affection scattered around town. Practically everything everyone said turned him on, fueling the desire for a simple connection and inversely; the disconnect from the day. The rush, the release, heat, a warm body, just something fucking real. It all lead him different sources, provoking his capability of swinging both ways, finding comfort in both women and men. Something he never embraced until now, 43 fucking years, wow guess certain roots really do run that deep. Shit, thanks for that Dad.  
In understanding the raw sexuality he himself held and seeing how that influenced others, some enlightening discoveries came as a result... and some more darker ones he never expected... but jeez c’mon they were bound to happen in retrospect (Ahem! One word. Daddy issues). He never minded it...per say, sure hearing a breathy "Daddy" moaned into your ear is a little jarring at first while you're halfway through gaping someone out, but Hop learnt to disassociate stuff real early on, part of the job and all that. 

When he comes back to, half a mug of cold coffee, an erection and a stack of paper are staring back up at him. He turns and checks the clock, fuck sakes he's been spaced out for a hour, Jesus he needs to get laid (and stop fantisizing about a fucking 19 year old). He's almost ashamed to say how dispensable his views towards sex are, it never used to be like that. Sex and love were one in the same to him once, but he's no longer the same man he was, he came to terms with that a long time ago. 

He wraps up sometime after 5, says his goodbyes and heads his way to pick El up from the Wheeler's place. One more day to go and Hop will get some time off work, Eleven will most likely want to stay over at Max's for the weekend like always, and he'll have the cabin to himself. He needs to find himself a little company or he's gonna go crazy. Scouring his memory he comes up with a few possible contenders:

Maybe the cute waitress who was flirting hard with him a week ago, the one with the pixie cut and the red lipstick. He remembers leaving the diner stunned, but mostly amused, she was not subtle in any way. Perhaps she just knew what she wanted, Hopper could definitely get down with that. He wonders how she likes it, hard probably, maybe she's kinky enough to do it in her work uniform. Jesus that thing showcased her figure perfectly, trim but still curvy in all the right places. But what stood out the most was her hair, black, very short, swept to the side in a small fringe. It framed her face perfectly.

Or Colby the overly chatty hardware store clerk, definitely the jock type but handsome as they come. Blonde hair always stuffed under a cap, dark brown eyes, stubble and a damn near blinding smile. What Hop wouldn't give right now to have those eyes looking up at him while he gags him with his meat. Kid's super handsy too, always touching Hop's shoulder, or fistbumping his arm when he tells a joke that the kid found absolutely hilarious. It's endearing as hell, still though, mixed signals are mind fuck that Hopper isn't sure he's got time for. 

Or Chuck, he's chubby, cute and everything Hopper's needs. Got an ass like a peach too, good to grip onto and pound hard. He's fooled around with him a couple times before but Hop had to quickly nip that one in the bud when he found out he was married with kids, he wasn't about to become a homewrecker. He since got a divorce so who knows, he may be open to a little fun.

He pulls up at the Wheeler residence feeling a little more "with it", at least more so than he did when he left the station which is good, no need to worry El. He jumps out of the truck and walks up to the front door and knocks, not sure who to expect, he never does, could be fucking Santa Claus for all he knows The door opens and Nancy comes into view, she greets him with a smile before shouting up the stairs 

"El, Hopper's here!". It takes a couple of seconds but down she comes like a trojan, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. She gives Nancy a big hug, while Hopper thanks her. 

"Tell your Mom thanks”, she nods and quickly adds

“Oh hang on, Mom made you some food for the road” before he could protest she’s zipping off to the kitchen, she comes back with a large tupperware container and shoves it into his hands. He feels like he should say something like “you shouldn’t have” or “that’s really not necessary” but Nancy just smiles 

“Take care of yourself Hop”. He thanks her and he and Eleven walk to the truck. Damn, the gesture really warms his heart a little, the Wheeler’s are good people. Eleven looks over at him.

“That was nice, you’re not going to cry are you?” she says eyes growing wider. Hopper lets out a breathy laugh.

“It was nice, and no.” He inspects the contents of the container closely 

“Just tell me, is it edible? I mean you ate it right?” He says jokingly, side eyeing her. She laughs head falling back on the headrest.

“Ya it’s edible”. Hopper grins and starts the truck.

“Good, good”


	2. I’m A Lotta Boy With A Lotta Nerve

The next day drags on a little too long, more than Hopper has the patience for. It snowed like a fucker last night too, so a couple detours had to be made. Half expecting a closure, he managed to get Eleven to school, thank Christ. Hop’s fickle luck seemed to be on his side this time, much to her disappointment though.

The rest of the morning was spent making phone calls and drinking way too much coffee. It was after his third cup, Flo took it upon herself to ban him from using the machine. He would have grumbled but the jitters made themselves known pretty quick. Perhaps he had overdone it. The toilet definitely wouldn’t disagree with him on that one. 5 minutes in and he’s still there, Hop’s always known that his body would give up on him eventually so this has been a long time coming. Funny how you never notice the importance of fiber until you reach a certain age, he’s definitely going to the store later after work.

Flo genuinely looks a little worried when he finally makes an appearance again. She fixes the “Mom” stare soon after.

“Would do you good to give up on that stuff altogether, eat a banana if you need energy” Hop has to be honest with himself, he was a little stupid. Like most things, coffee is habit, something to do in between the workload. But he doesn’t usually push it this far though. Looks like there’s only a small threshold to where coffee suddenly becomes a fucking laxative, that’s something to keep an eye on in the future. Man he must have really wanted this day to pass.

“Yeah will do, thanks Flo” She actually looks stunned that he’s listening to her advice for once.

Lunch rolls around fairly quick, so he wraps up and heads out into the cold. A light crunching under his feet as he makes his way to the truck. The sun is high in the sky, light bouncing off of the snow in an intense glare. He has to let his eyes adjust, damn near blinded himself.

Hop drives around town for a couple minutes taking in the hustle and bustle of people in wooly hats and snow boots. The strong hankering for a sandwich pulls him to the little deli on the corner. It’s a cute little building, damn good food too. He knows he looks like an idiot standing at the counter unsure what to order, eventually he settles on tuna salad. Probably a boring option, and likely the least popular on the menu but brain food and all that, or so his shrink tells him.

He’s a little glad nobody’s around to see him wolf down his sandwich in the truck, he couldn’t imagine it was a pretty sight. But damn it feels good to get something in his stomach to sop up the coffee still churning in his gut. He finishes just it time to drop off a parcel at the post office before heading back to the station.

The line awaiting him though kinda makes him wish he never bothered. But this was special, he needed to do this. For weeks El had asked him if they could send a gift to her mom and aunt. He wasn’t too hot about the idea at first...until she showed him the handwritten letter that is.  
2 pages front and back, what kind of heartless bastard would he be if he refused. So they spent literal hours looking for the perfect gift. Going round and round, shop to shop until she found a trio set of necklaces. Simple jade pendants each one slightly different from the other, tied up in a black cord, really pretty. Hop knew she fell in love with them the minute she laid eyes on them, it was kinda perfect, one for herself, her mom, and her aunt. He had to give her credit, she’s got the eyes for a bargain.

The queue ‘was’ dwindling, but comes to a halt altogether when some old biddy decides the counter clerk is “talking too fast”. Hop can’t stop his eyes rolling in annoyance, he knows this one. Bitter and not enough going on in her day, always taking the piss. Nothing more to say.  
He’s not the only one getting irate, judging by the chorus of groans erupting from the entire length of the line. The lady in question clearly doesn’t appreciate it and fixes the queue with an unimpressed look.

“I’m sorry but you are all going to have to wait your turn” One guy pipes up, frustration evident in his voice.

“Agnes you do this everywhere you go, cut the shit, give the man your parcel and go. Fucks sake!” Clearly just waiting for someone to say something, Agnes whips her head back around and lays into the guy something fierce. Hop’s hoping this will sort itself out and he won’t have to get involved. Bout time the woman got told without a cop rushing to defend her corner all the time.

They’re still going at it 3 minutes later, the noise muffles the more Hop drifts into his head. Thoughts of body heat, sweaty skin, and flesh under his lips.  
An odd feeling like he’s being watched from behind sails up his back suddenly and makes him shiver. Turning to look back was a fucking mistake. Billy stands there smirking at him. Hop’s poor heart couldn’t jump further if it tried.

“Woah trippy, you actually turned around” Billy says with an amused tone, the timbre tickling Hop’s playful side dangerously despite the mini heart attack.

“What you goin’ on about Billy?” Hop has to act as though the sight of the boy isn’t thoroughly rattling him.

“Nothing, made you look I guess” The boy has the nerve to stick his tongue out too. Not wasting time then.

“Hmm, don’t flatter yourself” Where is this going? Divert. Divert.

“How you been anyway kid? You kinda disappeared for a bit there”. Truth was Hop definitely knew Billy went through some shit during the summer, they all did, but to what extent he doesn’t know. Billy just grins.

“Aww did you miss me?” Hop makes a face likened to a confused gorilla.

“Kid I barely know you, but as chief of police I have a duty to make sure the people of Hawkins are safe. I’d like to know if you’re in trouble.” Billy giggles at that, niggling at Hop’s patience.

“Chief, trouble’s my middle name” The comeback actually makes Hopper chuckle despite feeling like he’s making conversation with a fucking brick wall.

“Ya I don’t doubt it Billy” Turning back around Hopper finds he’s next up in line.

“I like it when you say my name” Hopper inhales sharply, a wad of saliva flies to the back of his throat and makes him cough. Fuck. Did he just hear that right? His whole damn face feels warm, he probably looks like a tomato. With barely any time to think it over, he’s confronted by the counter clerk and stumbles over his words hard. He hears Billy snort lightly behind him, which makes this much harder.

Just barely pulling himself together he hands over his parcel and gives his details. Desperately needing some air, he turns planning to make a beeline for the door. Billy just has to pipe up though.

“See ya Chief” Hopper’s for sure out of the door by the time he finishes. Playful little shit.

* * *

The realisation of what just happened only hits once Hop’s back in his truck. A sudden wave of giggles erupt from his belly and he’s gone. What the actual fuck was that shit? Was this boy really flirting with him? Or just fucking around?

Regardless, it would seem his dick doesn’t care. Standing at full attention, straining painfully against his pants. He jams a hand into his crotch to quickly readjust himself. Coincidentally just as he catches sight of the kid leaving the post office. A sick jolt of pleasure shoots through his belly.  
He pulls his hands away and sets them on the dashboard still watching the kid jog to his Camaro. He feels like a real piece of shit in this moment. But fuck he can’t deny that some primal part of his psyche was really liking all the positive attention. But it goes without saying...that boy is off limits...right?

The journey back to the station is spent in a sobering haze, the rest of the day too in fact. He gets the work done but can’t shake the dark feeling that something is looming around the corner looking to become a serious problem. Looking to suck him back into old habits.  
See, the high that little encounter gave him soon wore off the minute he stepped foot into the station. Only took him getting back to his place of work to remember what he did for a living... and to not do something really fucking stupid.  
But God his balls are going to explode if he doesn’t get at least a little action this weekend. So the diner it is then, hopefully the lady in waiting is still interested, just his luck if she isn’t.

Hopper eventually gets there around 6 after making a small trip to the grocery store, finally making true on that promise. The diner is pretty packed but he finds an empty booth and makes himself comfy. Looking around he spots the woman in question taking an order far off towards the back, scribbling down on a small notepad. She gradually saunters over in his direction when she spots him, probably gawking like an idiot.

“Hey stranger, was wondering when I’d see you again.” Hopper does his best at trying to flirt back.

“Couldn’t stay away”. She giggles lightly but she’s got this wild look in her eyes like she’s gonna eat him alive. Oh yeah Hop can tell she’s gonna be fun in the sack.

“You been served yet? What can I get ya?” Hop settles just settles for a coffee, planning on slipping his number to her when he pays.

They implemented a new policy here a couple months back prohibiting employees from asking out customers on premises and vice versa, nor where they allowed to make advances or any physical contact. Hop understood, a lot of creeps would take advantage in a heartbeat, he wonders how many tried up until this point. Kinda makes him angry, but also proud that his town was getting more with the times, more progressive.

Despite all, at least if he gives her his number he’d know if he overshot the mark, depending on whether he gets a call or not. Not the best trick in the book but he can’t deny the anticipation turns him on a little.

She comes back after a minute or so with a big mug and a cookie and sets it down in front of him

“Cookie’s on the house, holler if you need a refill” She gives him a wink and she leaves to tend to the next table. The door opening distracts him from his little zone. A man in a familiar green winter jacket comes into view from the cold. Oh God again? Fucks sake. Billy scans the room probably looking for an empty booth to sit too. He zeroes in on Hopper almost immediately. Shit.

Kid’s got his tongue trapped in a wide grin and sits in the seat opposite. Elbows up on the table he crosses his arms looking straight at Hopper with nothing but mischief on his face. Looking like a fucking picture, cheeks pink from the chill of the wind, hair peeking out from under a blue wooly hat.

“You followin’ me Chief?” Hops argumentative side rears its ugly head.

“Don’t even start kid, I was here first” Billy smirks and raises his hands in mock defeat.

“Ok, mind if I sit with you? Place is packed” Billy’s already removing his jacket and hat as if it wasn’t a question.

“Well it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice” Hopper tries to appear as deadpan as possible in an attempt to try and scare him off, little cockblocker.

“Course you do! But I’ll make it worth it, promise” Oh god, Hop rolls his eyes and brings his mug up to his mouth to give himself something to do. He can see the kid’s hair peeking up over the edge of his cup, he decides to ask him about it, seen as though the kid’s not going anywhere anytime soon.

“So what’s with the new style kid” he gestures to his hair, for the first time in a little while Billy’s demeanor cracks, vulnerability flooding his features.

“I uh, thought it was time for a change, what’s it to you anyway?” There was no heat to his words, but he’s getting defensive all the same. Hop’s starting to see the kid’s motive, he just wants to fuck… probably as much a Hopper does. Leave all the bullshit by the door, and get dirty. Hop knows the feeling.

“Nevermind” Hop swings his head around to check what the waitress is up to. He sees her bob from table to table, hips swaying obscenely. Billy is staring at him intensely when he turns back around, like he just figured something out. Something is up with this kid, something Hopper isn’t sure he fully understands. He needs to think.  
Ever convenient his bladder calls for emptying. He stands towering over Billy.

“Gonna use the restroom.” Billy’s looking up at him so pretty. Kid hasn’t fucking kept his eyes off of him.

“Sure” He tilts his head smiling, like a damn puppy. Hop detangles himself from the booth and makes his way to the restroom. He feels Billy’s eyes watch him the entire way. His ass suddenly feels a little too big.

Once he locks himself in his cubicle, he pulls out his dick and lets go. This fucking situation man. Honestly he’s completely stumped on what to do.  
What business does a hot piece of ass like that have trying to get into the pants of a 43 year old cop? It’s crazy. Having not felt self-conscious in a little while, this felt like the pothole that fucked his ride up.

Halfway through pissing he hears the restroom door creak open. A brief set of footsteps, then quiet. He swears if it’s that fucking kid.

He feels boxed in with nowhere to go. Not good. Another boner is starting to swell too. He feels dizzy.

Hardly concealing his member in his pants, he rests his head on the cubicle door. Bracing himself to leave. He hasn’t heard a peep out of Mr Mystery out there.  
Deciding to grow a pair he opens the door and immediately sees Billy leaning against the sinks. He doesn’t look up at him straight away, his eyes sort of linger on the floor and slowly rake their way up. Bright blue and chilly. He doesn’t have his sweater on, a striped t-shirt hangs from his frame instead. Hopper can see his nipples.  
He snaps out of the little trance when he sees the kid is getting closer. Shit!

“Hold up kid, what’s going on?” Cop voice is now in full effect. This earns him a naughty smirk. Hopper resists the urge to take a step back. This little shit doesn’t intimidate him. Kid wants to play games. Lets fucking go!

“Cut the shit Chief I know.” Hop could swear his eyes are glowing

“I fucking know.” Billy repeats tapping his temple. The same spike of sensation surges up Hop’s spine and travels across his scalp. All prickles and pleasure. Hopper should have figured this out sooner. Hopper holds his stance, albeit a little wide eyed.

“What happened to you Billy?” Billy decides to close the distance between them

“It’s been a weird fucking Summer.” The kiss is really hard at first. Like bruisingly hard. All Billy and not enough Hopper. It softens a little when Hopper brings a hand to Billy’s face, nothing but stubble grazing his palm.

Taking charge, Hop stops the kiss to look at him. Kid’s flushed so red, mouth open, lips wet. Wanting more. Hopper pulls away from each of his advances. Teasing him. He almost feels bad by the confused look on his face.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Hop’s gotta know, he’s not about to take advantage of some vulnerable kid. Needs to know if Billy is of sound mind.

“You talk too much dude” Hopper feels a hand cup his bulge and his hips instinctively jerk backwards. Out of reach. Billy tries again but his hand is caught this time.

“You gotta tell me kid” Billy actually pouts.

“Fuck! Yes are you blind. Jesus!” Hop can hear someone nearing the restroom. He yanks Billy by his collar into the cubicle behind him.

“Good. Watch your mouth” The guy that comes in must be a chainsmoker, that cough doesn’t sound healthy. Hopper directs a slightly startled Billy to climb the toilet seat. He’s looking up at Hop clearly waiting for the walking ashtray to leave. He’s so cute.

“Jesus” Billy whispers cringing. Hopper can’t help but laugh and leans down to kiss him, gripping his face. Eventually the guy leaves and Hoppers still sucking face. This time rock hard and leaking. Billy pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath.

“If I ever end up like that guy, just shoot me.” Hopper’s laughing into his mouth again when he delves into another kiss. He can’t get enough of this boy. Billy’s foot slips on the toilet seat sending a loud pang throughout the restroom.

“Ah fuck this, take me somewhere” He looks up at Hopper again, same smirk on his lips. Hop would love nothing more right now. Take this boy apart right on his bed. Fucking rock the headboard.

“Yeah ok. C’mon let's go.”


	3. Smoke A Cigarette And Lie Some More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like this chapter reads like a fever dream, so apologies if you do too.

The prospect of driving with such a heavy horn had Hopper worried he’d cause an accident, but he seems to be doing alright. Though the little distraction sitting opposite him is being suspiciously well behaved, he wonders if that’s going to change. Kid hasn’t lost interest already has he? Jeez Hop hasn’t felt this self conscious in years. Perhaps it’s a good thing. Humility and shit. 

He hears the truck window being rolled down, and then a rush of cold air hits the side of his face. It’s kinda nice, despite it being the middle of winter. Billy’s got his arm out of the window, he looks so fucking good. His hair separating into little wisps as the wind blows through it, makes Hopper want to get rough. Eyes on the fucking road Hop.

“Hey Jack Frost, wanna close that damn window?” The chill is getting a little much now, and his ears are starting to thud from all the wind coming in.

“Make me” There’s that defiance that makes Hop’s dick twitch. All hope’s not lost then.

“Boy I know more than half the population of this town, if someone catches you dangling out the chief's truck window I’m gonna have a lot of questions to answer. Have half a mind to just boot you out now.” He wouldn’t really, he’s just playing a little. Now he’s had his hands on the kid he ain’t letting go. He’s just too sweet.

“First of all you fucking suck at comebacks, and secondly, dude like you would” He rolls the window back up.

“Try me” Hopper’s got that grin that says stop pushing your luck you little shit.

The truck goes quiet for a minute until Hopper hears tiny puffs of air erupt from beside him. Turning to look he catches Billy pawing at his cock softly through his jeans, temple against the headrest. He eventually catches Hopper's eyes and there’s that faint blue glow again, Hop’s sure as shit not seeing things. His back tingles and his breathing feels heavy. Not much longer till they reach the cabin....Hopper is not fucking this boy in his truck.

“Still gonna kick me to the curb?” Billy’s voice settles into a lower register. Teasing.

“Boy if I wasn’t driving…” Hopper trails off with a filthy chuckle. 

“You’d what?” Billy sits up in his seat, noticeably more intrigued by the return.

“Fucking pummel you into my matress, make you take all of me” The admission feels good as it fills the space between them. Feels natural, Hopper’s not a flirter but he sure as shit can talk dirty when he needs to. He’s always prefered getting straight to the point. 

“Mmm fuck, you big?” Billy’s eyes are locked on his groin. A tiny smirk barely visible with every passing streetlight.

“Didn’t you feel earlier? I’m above average yeah” Hop’s always liked the size of his penis. Well endowed enough to get someone moaning, but not so big as to actually cause them pain. He likes to think of it as a healthy stretch. 

Billy exhales lightly through his nose, evidently turned on. 

“Wanna ride you” Hopper didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but would you look at that. It’s almost painful now. Blue balls be damned.

“Yeah? Bounce on my cock like a whore huh?” Hopper has to catch himself, his own words are turning him on. Billy lets out a louder moan, it’s soft, like a whimper. Damn if he makes those noises in bed Hop might just keep him.

“Dude you’re so hot, how much longer?” The compliment strokes Hopper’s ego nicely, he brings his arm over and lays his hand on the back of Billy’s head. The boy leans into his touch like some overgrown cat, practically an inch away from purring. Hopper indulges and lets his fingers run through his hair, it’s so soft. Billy starts making those whining noises again but more frantically this time. Hopper files that knowledge away for later. Fucking beautiful. 

“Bout 5 minutes, not long. You gonna cream your jeans?” 

“Fuck you” Billy’s voice is breathy, even in the midst of a lustful haze he still has to argue. It makes Hopper chuckle. Kid could probably pick a fight with a fucking dishcloth. 

“That’s the idea” As much as Hopper wants to touch every part of the boy right now, he can’t. The anticipation feels so good. Billy’s just getting more and more impatient. 

The turn in leading to the cabin meets them quicker than expected. The truck bounds loudly along the path, Hopper’s heart thudding along with it.

“Right we’re here” Hopper says maybe a little too excitedly, Billy seems to react much the same way. The cabin gradually comes into the headlight view, snow still adorning the roof. Looks like more has fallen since this morning. Hop can think of worse things than being snowed in with Billy Hargrove.

“Uhh you’re not gonna kill me are you?” The place is definitely a little run down, but damn is it that bad? Hop just rolls with it...little shit. 

“Oh yeah just you wait, this time tomorrow I’m gonna be wearing your skin”

Hop turns off the ignition and Billy all but leaps into his lap, his hip clumsily crashes into the steering wheel. Letting out a groan of discomfort Billy shoves his face into Hopper’s neck. Oh fuck yeah this is were he belongs. He can feel just how hard Billy is, dick smushed up against Hopper’s. Is the kid going commando?

“Well that was clever. C’mon let’s get inside.'' Hopper swats his ass twice in an attempt to get the kid moving. Eventually they’re both fumbling out of the truck, the cold darting straight through them. Billy clearly not prepared for the bracing wind.

“Fuck this weather!” The kid’s hobbling along in the snow almost comically, until he reaches the porch steps were he slips. Falling sideways, his back collides with the banister. Hopper picks up the pace behind him and hoists him up. He feels nice in Hop’s arms. 

“You alright kid? Sorry shoulda warned you, those steps are killers in the winter.” If the kid’s embarrassed he doesn’t show it. Like a shot, he’s up and waiting by the door practically bouncing on his heels. Whining high and needy.

“Hurry up, all the blood’s gone to my fucking dick” Hop invades his pockets for the keys, lets just hope the door doesn’t jam like it sometimes does. Bastard lock gave Hopper a few to many scares in the past. Today it seems to be playing nice though. 

It’s dark as shit inside the cabin but that’s not stopping Billy from getting in Hopper’s space. He just stands there and plants his face into the space between Hopper’s coat.

“You smell good” Billy nips his way up Hop’s neck, his stubbly chin sending shivers up his back. The height difference between them has the kid craning his head up to catch Hopper’s lips in a kiss. He can feel Billy’s hands snaking around his sides, gripping on like Hopper’s the only thing holding him up. 

Hop decides to try something potentially disastrous and picks the boy up. Billy gets the hint when he feels Hopper crouch. Lips still connected, Hop locks hands just under his ass and hoists him into the air. The kid’s surprisingly light. Thank fuck. 

The cold is still bitter enough in the cabin to pull Hopper out of concentration, his eyes barely make out the wood burner in the corner. Just like that he’s on a mission, he flicks on a lamp and dumps Billy onto the couch. The kid’s not letting him go though, he hooks his arms around Hop’s neck and pulls him into another kiss. This time Billy catches Hop’s bottom lip between his teeth which gets his dick jumping like crazy. He’s gotta step away for a sec otherwise this fire is never gonna get lit.

“Mmm hold that thought” He makes his way over to the wood burner and fishes out a firelog, it’s cheating but he really hasn’t got time to do the whole shebang. He throws a couple of logs onto the burning lump, reveling in the warmth already emanating from the burner. 

He turns around to see Billy standing idly behind him, Hop hadn’t even heard him move from the couch. The kid drops to his knees, eyes locked on Hopper’s as he makes a beeline for his zipper.

“You’re not wasting time huh?” Hopper runs his fingers through his hair.

“You kept me waiting long enough thanks” Hop wants to bite back, but Billy’s already pulling him out of his pants and the sudden touch scrambles his head.

“Fuck you are big” Billy whispers quietly to himself, then gently closes his mouth over Hop’s head. The pressure is strangely sharp and makes him hiss and clench into the yielding curls between his fingers. Feels good to finally get some action, made the wait worth it. 

Hop watches dumbly as Billy bobs his head up and down, slowly gaining more confidence and taking more and more into his mouth. He moans around Hopper’s cock and the vibration sends a tingle all the way through his groin, he feels it in his belly too.   
This is where Billy gets a little over ambitious and takes more than he can handle. The kid gags hard, tears streaming down his face. Blinking through watery puddles he looks up at Hopper. All wide eyed and a blissed out, a playful smirk on his face. 

“Woah, you see how deep that went?” Looking for approval, Billy pulls his dick out of his jeans palming the shaft slowly. It’s a nice size, little tufts of sandy pubic hair peek out through his fly.

“Well I felt it. Think you can do it again?” Billy nods and attempts to devour Hopper’s cock again, he doesn’t get as far as the first time but he’s still gagging nonetheless. On the third go he actually stays put for a couple seconds before pulling off. Taking a deep lungful of air he stays persistent and manages to take the entire thing, nose buried in Hop’s pubes. He doesn’t stay there for very long though and pulls off with a thick rope of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. Hopper’s a groaning mess by the eighth or ninth round. Just as Billy attempts for another Hopper grips his chin and tilts his head up.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue” Billy does as he’s told without hesitation. Hopper slaps the willing tongue a few times with his cock. “Good boy” Billy reacts to the praise with a small whine. His cock bounces twice, evidently liking it too.

The cabin has warmed up sufficiently, so much so that they can probably take off their clothes now. Hopper starts to remove his work shirt, then his tank top. Billy stands up and starts stripping too. Once he’s bare chested Hopper gets a good look at him. Body slender and toned, slopes of lean muscle dipping into narrow hips. The kids got a lot more fur than Hop was expecting, a decent patch of chest hair that trails off into his pubes. Hopper reaches out and touches the soft hair between his pecs, letting his fingers fall down the boy’s happy trail. Billy notices Hopper’s fascination.

“I used to shave it off. I don’t really give a shit now, fuck itching everyday” Billy’s exploring Hopper’s chest too, he’s a tad more hairy than the kid. 

“Hmm it looks good on you. I like furry boys” That earns Hop a dirty chuckle and a cheeky nipple tug. 

A few more logs are thrown onto the fire when Hop realizes how much his feet ache. The couch has been calling Hopper’s name but he’s ignored it until now. Just as he throws the last log onto the pile he spins around and pounces for the boy behind him. Perhaps it was a little too aggressive because Billy flinches quite violently and recoils until Hopper’s got him in his arms. He soon relaxes when Hop starts kissing and nibbling at his neck.

“Sorry, did I scare ya?” He mumbles, kissing into the boy’s cheek. Hopper guides him towards the couch, soothing the kid’s back. Hop’s ass meets the cushion faster than anticipated. The springs let out a loud squeak like he just sat on a family of mice. Hopper motions for Billy to scoot closer, he jams a hand into the kid’s jeans since his cock has gone into hiding. He soon finds his half hard member, it starts to grow rapidly under his palm. Billy whines at his touch. Once sufficiently hard, Hopper pulls him back out through his fly and jacks him off. The kid’s uncut so his foreskin snaps back after every stroke. Hop is so fucking happy right now. Pecum starts beading at Billy’s slit halfway through and Hopper leans down to lick it up. The taste is sweet, salty and completely addictive. Hop finds himself wanting more, but he’s not letting the kid cum yet. He already sounded close as it is. 

Billy decides to crawl into his lap and brings his face close, licking into Hopper’s mouth. It’s so filthy, especially when the kid starts sucking on his tongue. Hopper one ups him and starts sucking Billy’s nipples, the small nubs firming up under his tongue. Billy whines and jerks away suddenly after an experimental bite. The kid did not like that. Noted.   
He’s got an otherworldly look in his eyes, like he’s gonna start peeking into Hopper’s soul.

“Spit in my mouth” Once again he’s got Hopper beat. He does as he’s told though and fires a wad of saliva onto the boy's waiting tongue. Where the hell is he gonna go from here? 

He decides to try something a hook up once did to him. He lifts Billy’s left arm up over his head, exposing his furry armpit and brings his face in close. The smell isn’t bad, it's musky. A day's worth of perspiration with no deodorant. Natural pheromones shining on through.

“You dirty fucker” Billy says under his breath.

Honestly anything’s bound to turn Hopper on right now, so when he runs his tongue over Billy’s armpit he’s pretty much in it for the long haul. He’s curious to see how dirty he can get. It’s Billy’s turn for now though. The kid’s face lights up like he’s just had an idea. Uh-oh.

“Hey you wanna take your boots off?” Hop would like nothing more than to get the unforgiving leather confines off of his feet. He has a feeling he knows where this is going too. He nods giving the kid a curious look.

“Here let me” Billy leaps off Hopper’s lap and sits cross legged at his boot clad feet. He sets one of Hop’s boots in between his legs and begins unlacing. The kid looks a little anxious, like he doesn’t really know what he’s doing but curiosity is taking over. Once the boot is slack on Hopper’s foot Billy pulls it off and without hesitation shoves his face into it. He can feel him inhale through his nose, this is so beyond anything Hopper has done in the past. The kid looks like he’s loving it though, sniffing and licking his socked feet.

“You gonna get the other one?” Billy nods, mouth agape and pupils blown wide. He removes Hop’s other boot just as swiftly. When he brings the foot up to his face, Hopper shoves his other one into Billy’s cock. He can feel the kid rut into the pressure. Feeling confident Billy yanks off the sock in front of him and gets to work on sucking Hop’s toes, tongue darting between each one.

“Good boy” Billy’s cock pulses under Hopper’s foot, it gives him the incentive to pay his own member some attention. He strokes himself while he watches the boy worship his feet.

“Take your pants off kid” Billy stands and complies, kicking off his sneakers and dropping his pants. So the kid is going commando, interesting.

“Turn around for me” Billy spins around, displaying his ass towards Hopper. It’s everything Hop hoped it would be. Full, round and perky, a beautiful crease just under each cheek where they meet the tops of his thighs. He wants to see more.

“Spread it” Billy parts his cheeks revealing his tight pink hole. It twitches a couple times before pushing out, almost pouting. Hopper leans forward and spits on it before reclining and bringing his big toe up to Billy’s pucker. He just massages the ring of muscle, gently nudging and circling the rim until he gets the reactions he’s looking for. Those sweet sweet whimpers. Hop presses in a little deeper which gets Billy cursing and his hips bucking forward, ass jiggling. That’s Billy deciding he’s had enough, he turns and tugs at the legs of Hopper’s pants, clearly wanting them off. Hopper undoes his button and fly and lets Billy rip them off him, he’s just in his underwear now. Soon Billy’s going for those too, Hop’s not so sure what the kid’s motive is now. Suddenly he drops to his knees and gets between Hopper’s legs, guiding him to lift them up. Oh right.

“Hey kid I’m not totally clean down there, just so you know” Billy looks a little sheepish, letting go of Hop’s legs.

“Good thing you said” Hopper doesn’t fight the fit of giggles, they rub off on Billy too. He’s grinning as he comes in close and nuzzles his face into Hop’s belly, hiding his embarrassment. 

He didn’t expect the kid to like his tummy as much as he does, Hopper’s always had a love hate relationship with his gut. Some days he thinks it looks good, others he just looks bloated. Anyway since the kid was so eager to go down on his ass, he makes a mental note to clean up down there in the shower later. He expects Billy will stay the night so he might get the chance to.

“Another time, you’re clean though right? Billy nods, his back straightens considerably. Eager to hear what Hopper has in mind.

“Here swap places with me then” Billy stands up like a shot and all but playfully leaps into the couch. He hikes his legs up, his feet above his head, holding them there waiting. The kid’s got the naughtiest smirk on his face. It’s fuckin’ adorable. 

Hopper’s joints pop as he kneels down to get a closer look at the twitching hole in front of him. It really is the prettiest asshole he’s ever seen, as weird as that sounds. The skin is a dusty shade of pink, Hop’s just found his new favorite color. 

Billy pushes his hole out and the ring of muscle swells and relaxes, kid’s just trying to entice him.

“You gonna lick me or just stare at it all night?” The minute Billy stops yapping Hopper shoves his face into his cheeks, tasting as much of him as he can before he has to come up for air. Billy’s shocked expletives are amusing, Hopper likes catching the kid off guard. Hop can hear soft whimpers erupt every so often, looking up he can just about see the boy’s face. His mouth looks permanently open, cheeks pink. Oh yeah, Hop's doin’ good.

“You like that baby?” The kid nods, brow furrowed in concentration. Seeing Billy enjoy himself prompts Hopper to lap harder at his hole. He’s loosening up considerably with every pass over, his hole naturally letting Hop’s tongue inside now. Billy’s writhing around so much that Hop sets a hand on his abdomen to still him. 

“Mmm Daddy, feels good” Hearing Billy call him that nearly made Hopper cum right then and there. He wrenches his tongue away and squeezes his dick hard until the feeling passes. The groan he lets out catches Billy’s attention right away.

“Did you just cum?” Hopper’s hesitant to touch his dick anymore, it’s his body it telling him he needs to fuck. Enough foreplay. 

“No, almost. C’mon I need to fuck you, on the bed now!” Hopper growls pointing to his room, Billy disappears into the dark while Hopper trails after him like a big cat after it’s prey. Flicking on the lamp Hopper finds Billy on his bed ass in the air, as defiant and stubborn the boy is, he definitely knows his place. Hop gets a good handful of his ass and swats it a couple times before spitting on his hole. Billy takes a sudden breath and clears his throat, clearly a little nervous of what’s to come. Hopper lines up his slicked up dick and presses inside, the tight ring of muscle very slowly envelops him until he’s all the way inside and Hop hits what feels like a dead end. Billy makes a noise like he can’t tell if the intrusion hurt or not. 

“You ok? It hurt?” Billy’s shaking his head in protest, gradually starting to fuck himself on Hopper’s dick until Hop gets the hint and starts thrusting. The rhythm of his hips wrenching whimpers out of the boy, his perfect ass bounces and jiggles as Hopper crashes into him. His hole offers little to no resistance against the stabbing anymore, Hop’s impressed the kid opened up so fast.

Every now and then Hopper can feel Billy’s hole clench and push against the intrusion, the contractions strong enough to push Hop out once or twice. After one particularly violent contraction, Billy wails and leaps forward off of Hopper’s cock, cursing at himself loudly.

“Shit I just pissed myself” Taking a closer look Hopper can see a huge damp patch under the boy. The kid’s trembling something fierce. Hop feels a deep seated sense of pride knowing he made Billy feel so good he pissed himself, is that fucked up? Whatever, he doesn’t care.

“It’s ok baby, I can change the sheets later. Why don’t you flip on your back huh?” Billy does as he’s told and Hopper enters him during a deep kiss, it’s so intimate. 

He fully intends to cum in this position, hopefully alongside Billy. That is if his stamina can hold out a little longer. Billy’s cock starts dribbling again, leaving wet patches on his skin. A mixture of precum and piss, Hopper collects some on his fingers and licks it off.

“You gonna cum with me baby?” Billy eye’s go wide, they’re not leaving Hoppers. He’s nodding frantically, whining so sweetly.

“Yeah Daddy, I’m close” That’s just what Hopper wanted to hear, he grabs the kid’s cock and starts pumping hard. His cock flexes under his hand, hot to the touch. Judging by the fuss he’s making the kid’s really close. Hopper is right there with him, white hot pleasure curling through his groin up into his belly. Before they even know it orgasm takes them both, Hopper spills straight into Billy’s guts and Billy shoots so hard he hits the headboard behind him twice. 

Hop groans so loud he can’t even hear Billy over his own voice. His cock twitches frantically inside of him, making sure to dump every last drop. He stays there for a while, face tucked into the crook of Billy’s neck. Tunnel vision hits him hard and he’s dizzy as fuck. 

Not long after he finds himself lapping at Billy's collarbone. The both of them are breathing heavy, the comedown leaving them completely drained of energy. Realising he’s still inside of Billy, Hop pulls out and flops down beside the boy. He’s obviously a little stunned but looks satisfied. He brings one arm up behind his head and exhales deeply.

“Shit, you really know how to fuck” Billy’s fingers search around his entrance, he winces slightly when he hits a tender spot. He might feel it for a day or too. Hop just hopes he wasn’t too rough with the kid.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Hop reassures himself. Billy just laughs.

“Nah I’m made of tough stuff, I’ll survive” Hopper’s grinning like an idiot

“Well in that case you can really take some dick” Honestly that had to be the best fuck he’s had in years. Billy’s got this smug grin on his face.

“You betcha ass” He goes from smug to wide eyed in a split second, Hop’s not sure why at first. “Oh shit it’s dripping out” He’s trying to block the flow of cum running from his hole.

“Let it out kid, like I said I’ll change the sheets” Hop looks over at the huge wet patch that Billy made earlier, a chuckle escapes his throat. “So do you usually piss yourself when you get fucked or?” Billy goes red and turns his face away, Hop didn’t mean to embarrass the kid so he leans over and kisses him on the neck. Billy still has a sheepish look on his face.

“I dunno, I'm sensitive I guess...I thought I could hold it in. It’s your fault anyway, you and your big dick musta been hitting my bladder or some shit” Hopper chuckles again.

“It was kinda hot though” Billy looks straight at him and grins.

“You’re fucking filthy dude” Hopper feels the need to bite back.

“Excuse me, need I remind you who started that little kink fest earlier?”

“Yah and you played along, you’re just as bad. I’m broken, fucked in the head, what's your excuse?” Billy has a playful tone to his voice but his choice of words hits Hop’s ear wrong. Does the kid really see himself as broken? Sure his background obviously isn’t great, but it makes Hopper sad to see someone so young decide that they’re unfixable, too fucked up.

“Well I guess I’m broken too” It’s not a lie. The room goes silent for a good 2 minutes, Hopper finds himself getting sleepy. He needs a shower, well they both do really. Billy looks like he’s starting to feel a little uncomfortable, Hop breaks the silence, sleepiness tugging his voice “Go ahead and have a shower if you want, I’ll change the sheets. You gonna crash here?” Billy stands and walks slowly towards the bathroom.

“I don’t think I’ve got a choice” Hop can hear the smirk in his voice without even needing to see his face. He chooses not to challenge that statement purely for selfish reasons. Almost right away Hopper can hear the spray of the shower then shouting.

“FUCK IT’S HOT!” Hopper forgot to warn the kid, that damn shower is always rearing to go and always comes out near scalding hot. Best damn shower he’s ever owned though.

“Give it a couple seconds and it’ll cool down” He can hear Billy mumbling something moodily. Hopper decides to get a move on and make the bed. He bungs the dirty covers into the washer and puts on some fresh sheets. Billy makes an appearance just as he’s stuffing the last pillow into it’s pillowcase. His hair is damp, messy and downright adorable. A towel hangs loosely from his hips. 

“Man you stare a lot” Hop catches himself at Billy’s words. Choosing to ignore the ribbing he wanders over to the bathroom.

“If you’re hungry there’s some cold cuts in the fridge, plenty of bread” Hop forgot about the groceries laying in the trunk, he’ll do something for breakfast, get inventive. He steps foot into the shower when he hears Billy.

“Y’know it’s weird, you’re the first guy I’ve fucked that hasn’t turned out to be a one night stand” Hopper isn’t sure how to take that so he stands under the spray and gets clean.

“I’m flattered” He shouts over the hiss of the shower. 

He’d like to think the kid would stay even if he had a way to get back home, but he’s not so sure this is Billy’s style. One night stands never were Hopper’s thing. Sure he’s had plenty, perhaps too many than he’d like to admit. But he’s always prefered a warm body next to him at night. 

When Hop steps out of the bathroom he’s greeted by the sight of Billy curled up under the covers, fast asleep. He wastes no time and gets in with him, the sudden dip in the mattress stirs Billy slightly. He just scoots his back into Hop’s chest, Hop gets the idea and wraps his arms around the boy pulling him close. Perfect.


	4. You Can Always Pull Out If You Like It Too Much

“Mmm fuck, hmmph”

Sleep seems to be waning off very fast, the outer world leaching into dreams. Reality becomes obscured and awareness focused, but eyes won’t open. The soft hazy headiness replaced with an ebb and flow of pleasure coming from…. a certain area…. an area that's getting tightly pinched. 

Hopper’s not dreaming much now, but it’s the heavy weight on his midsection that prompts him to wake up suddenly. 

Billy’s face eventually breaks through the bleary haze. He rubs the soreness out of his eyes and squints up at the boy on top of him. The bedroom’s still dark but just visible, the clock on the bedside table says 6:04. 

“Mmm morning” Billy’s voice is deep, like he too hasn’t long got up. It’s the realisation that Hopper is actually inside him that kick starts his brain. How the fuck he slept through Billy jumping on him he’ll never know. 

Hop’s really not sure how he’s supposed to react, so he just lays there unsure what to do with his hands. It’s odd being woken up this way. In any other instance this would technically be classed as… nevermind. Hopper’s a self proclaimed horndog so this ain’t totally unwelcome. He just wishes he was more with it before this started. His eyes still feel foggy with sleep and he can’t think properly. 

“Shit kid you’re somethin’ else, how long you been at that?” Hop’s voice is gruff as fuck, he’s not even sure he made sense. 

“Bout 5 minutes or more, mmh ah” The kid’s really just bouncing on his….ok this is starting to feel pretty good. 

Hop eventually settles his hands on the kid’s thighs and gives them a testing squeeze. They’re thick and muscular, and lightly hairy just like the rest of him. He could run his hands along them forever. 

His hands soon find their way around to his ass, two perfect handfuls, firm yet squishy. Hop gives it a good squeeze and playful swat, enjoying the bounce.

“Y’know this is argh... this is the sorta shit that could get you arrested” Billy’s grinding down on him hard, his hands pressed against Hop’s chest, full weight pinning him down. Hopper’s cock sinks so damn deep, yet he feels he could go further. Kid’s a fucking bottomless pit. 

Billy’s insides are working him so good, it’s kinda unfair, all he can do is lay there. He can’t even thrust up, Billy’s pinned his hips. 

“Fucker shut up, you were humping me all night! You were practically inside me an hour ago too!” Billy gets right in his face at the last statement, the kid’s getting mean. Hop feels a little shameful. 

Nails dig into Hopper’s pecs hard, it’s painful but he lets the kid have his fun. He’s rocking back and forth so frantically his cock slaps against Hop’s belly. The kid’s completely soaked his stomach in precum. 

Billy looks absolutely wild, eyes blown wide and crazy. Hopper’s still not fully awake, but he’s getting more with it by the minute. Billy’s unpredictable energy right now is pulling him further and further from himself, leaving him a groaning mess. His hole is clamping down every so often like a vice grip, Hop can tell he’s getting close. Goddamn he hasn’t even seen the kid touch himself once. 

“Argh da… daddy choke me!” That’s a new one! What’s gotten into the kid, Jesus. Billy senses Hopper’s reluctance and hits him hard in the pec “Choke me, c’mon do it fucker!” 

“Goddamn you little freak” Hopper brings his hand up to Billy’s neck and gives it a light squeeze, the kid forces his neck into it further. This shouldn’t be turning Hopper on... really it shouldn’t.

“Harder” Billy utters, voice breathy. Hopper decides to lean all into it and squeezes harder until Billy chokes out a distorted groan. His eyes start rolling and he’s really going for it now, slamming his ass into Hopper’s hips, chasing his orgasm. 

He shoots hands free, without any warning whatsoever. It’s messy and substantial. A couple of clean shots hit Hopper’s chest and chin, but most of it sprays on his belly, coating him. Billy’s riding out the wave, his voice sounds raw as he moans brokenly. His hole clenching rhythmically. 

He’s so damn gorgeous on top of him taking what he needs. Hop feels a sense of pride that he did that. He can’t see in the dark, but he hopes to god he hasn’t bruised the boy’s neck… but then some sick part also hopes he marked him up good and proper.

Billy’s thighs shiver as he pulls off Hop’s cock, he lets out a long exhale. 

“Shit, I feel like I’m buzzing” He smiles running his hands up his chest and down to his groin. He squeezes the head of his cock and a small drip of cum collects on his finger, it’s in his mouth before Hop even has time to blink. 

This kid is nothing but extraordinary, he doesn’t do anything by half measures, runs purely on instinct. Some people would say the boy is hasty or impulsive, but Hop can see there's a lot more to him than just a one track mind. He’d picked up on that within the first half hour. There’s a huge smirk on Hopper’s face and Billy notices with an almost bashful look. Hop finds it adorable how shy the kid gets after sex. 

“What?” 

“Nothin’, you’re just gorgeous s’all” Hop grins stupidly. Billy rolls his eyes trying to play off the statement, but Hopper can see the tiny smile breaking through.

“Dumbass” Billy finally meets his eyes again, then moves his gaze to Hopper’s cock. He grabs it, evidently disappointed that Hopper didn’t cum.

“Lemme eat your ass?” The proposition makes Hop’s dick twitch. Fuck yeah!

“Yeah boy, go for it” Hopper parts his legs slightly and Billy gets low and shoves his face into his crack. He starts with light licks, tasting him, but even that’s enough to get Hop growling like a bear. 

Only two people have ever done that to him. One being a closeted biker named Vinny he’d met on a roadtrip through Montana, massive black beard and an eyepatch, total teddy bear. Ate him like he was fucking dinner. The second being a curious but rather inexperienced businessman he had chatted up at a bar on Christmas Eve. The guy had no clue what he was doing but it felt good.

“Mmm fuck dirty boy. Taste good?” Billy seems to get brave and jabs his tongue inside, Hop takes that as a yes. The small intrusion fires sparks through Hop’s groin, his cock starts oozing precum almost instantly. The sticky liquid pools in a fat bead and then collapses under its weight, slowly dripping down the head.  
“Here kid come lick this up for me” He bends his dick forward and Billy tongues at his slit, licking it all up he lets out a deep moan. Kid’s rutting into the mattress. “Good boy”. 

“Fuck you taste good” Billy laps hard at his hole, nose tucked under Hop’s balls. He can feel the tight ring of muscle slowly begin to give, letting in more of the kid’s tongue. Every swipe amps up the pressure he feels in his shaft. Before it all comes flooding out, Billy’s on his dick in a flash to catch it in his mouth. A shot must have hit the back of his throat because he coughs and loses half of what was in his mouth. It dribbles messily onto Hop’s balls, but he swallows his mouthful and makes his way down to clean up once Hopper’s done painting the kid’s tonsils. It’s filthy and Hop loves it.

“Ah fuck, that was fun” Billy lifts himself up off the bed, it’s light enough now to see the dark patch he left.

“Jesus, did you cum again?” Billy nods with a devilish smirk as he lays down next to Hopper. The kid soon nuzzles into his armpit, prompting Hop to put his arm around him, which he does.

“I’m a growin’ lad, speakin’ of which I’m fucking starving” Hop looks over at the clock, 6:51 ok guess we’re starting the day early then. He makes his way into the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth and wipes the drying cum off his belly. He tosses it to Billy.

“Here clean yourself up, I got some stuff in the trunk, I’ll see what I can do” He makes sure Billy gets an eyeful of his ass as he walks out of the bedroom. Their clothes are still strewn around the living room, it gives him the chuckles. He grabs a pair of pyjama bottoms from the laundry basket and starts up the burner, properly this time. The minute he opens the door he wishes he’d put on a shirt, but he soldiers through and grabs the groceries. Billy’s still naked and leaning on the kitchen counter when he comes back in. 

“Hope ya like eggs?” Billy suddenly looks a lot more interested as he snoops through the bags.

“I’ll just about eat anything right now man” Hopper gets to chopping onions and peppers and throws them in a hot pan with some butter. The sizzle pleases his ears. Billy wanders off into the living room and comes back in with pants on, Hopper tries to hide his disappointment at that. The kid sits down at the kitchen table and pulls his knees up to his bare chest.

“Y’know don’t feel self conscious just ‘cause I’m wearing pants” Billy scoffs, amused .  
“Pervert”

“Shitbag” The comebacks feel endearing, affectionate. Easier to display the soppy shit through digs and expletives. He gathers this is just how Billy is. Truthfully Hopper’s not much different.

The room goes silent for a while, it’s comfortable, not awkward. But there’s something just lurking in the corner just waiting to be said. Hopper adds the eggs to the pan, they set up firm. This is gonna be one huge ass omelette. He decides to just go for it and breaks the silence. 

“So we gonna talk about this” Hop looks over his shoulder and Billy’s staring right back at him, searching.

“Bout what?” 

“Don’t play dumb, last night. What business you got being with me… like that?” Hopper transfers the two halves of the omelette onto plates. “I mean you’re what nineteen? All’s I’m saying is you’ve got some balls pulling this shit with a cop”

“I didn’t want to be alone” The kid’s words hit Hopper right in the gut and he just stands there like an idiot with plates in hand. It’s only when he sees Billy eyeing up one of them he moves to set it in front of him. If Hopper thought he eats fast, the kid has nothing on him. He shovels it down like he hasn’t eaten in days. He also squirts so much ketchup that the thing is barely visible anymore.

“Jeez you are hungry, you want some bread to go with it?” Billy nods and Hop fetches the bread. He eats in silence leaving Hopper to his thoughts. It’s a while before either of them speak again but Billy’s the first to pipe up.

“I was in rehab” Billy’s tone is neutral, as if that word didn’t mean the same thing to him as it does most people. Suddenly Billy sits up and wanders into the living room, Hopper can see him reaching into his jacket. He comes back with a pack of cigarettes and a zippo lighter. “Can I smoke in here?” Hop nods at him, a little unsure of what to say.

“What happened kid?” He’s quiet for a long time, just puffing on his cigarette, he offers it to Hopper nonchalantly. They're both sitting up now, finished with their plates, a haze of smoke hangs above their heads.

“I don’t remember a lot, kinda fucked my head up with ketamine” Hopper just lets him talk.  
“This summer… it was bad. Do you believe in spirits and shit? I think something followed me, a shadow, a big fucking shadow” He’s looking at his plate, his brow knitted. Seeming reluctant to talk about his experience. Hop had a feeling that motherfucker had something to do with it. They had all gotten so caught up in their own shit that summer, Billy seemingly got flung to the sidelines.  
“It must have clung to me like a fucking tumor. It was me for a while I think, I dunno… I don’t remember shit” He’s clearly struggling to piece stuff together. After seeing what that thing did to the Byers kid, Hopper’s not surprised that Billy has repressed so much. He’s quiet for a little while. Hop slots his foot in between Billy’s in a weird attempt to comfort him. The kid seems to appreciate it though by the way he relaxes slightly.  
“I wasn’t even in my own body, and the times I was…. I wasn’t strong enough to stay there.” Billy takes in Hopper's eyes.  
“Then it left, dumped me on my ass. I couldn’t talk to anyone. It took me from myself… but turns out I took something from it too” Hop leans forward ready to listen.

"What was that?"

“I started hearing things, voices. Except no one's lips were movin’. It never stopped, on and on and on. I fell into some bad shit, I was takin’ whatever I could to shut up the noise. I uhh... went back to live with my Dad, I didn't want to but I was scared... I had no one. I tried to tell him I thought I was ill, that I needed help” Billy taps his temple.  
“Fucker broke my nose, told me he wasn’t gonna help a junkie” Billy’s crying now, tears starting to well up and fall down his cheeks. Hopper really wants to give him a hug.  
“I had to check myself into rehab, blood everywhere, I was a mess. Shit was humiliating. I had no visits. I did that shit myself and got clean” Hopper can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for him. Billy sniffs and wipes his eyes, composing himself.  
“Also learned I wasn’t totally fucking insane” He taps his temple again. Hopper gets it now.

“So you can hear people’s thoughts?” Billy nods.

“Basically. I learned how to control it in rehab. Got really into spirituality and shit, it calmed my mind. Eventually everything sorta clicked into place, where it shoulda’ been. I still get these episodes if I’m tired or I dunno... anxious I guess... but usually I’m good. Cut my hair too, started dressing differently. You kinda start to take peoples opinions personally when it's all you hear. Figured why not make it easier on myself and at least try to fit in” Hopper can’t find words, he expects Billy isn’t looking for any. The kid just needed to talk. Hopper’s there for him.

“C’mere kid” Hopper stands up and holds his arms out, Billy just looks up at him.

“Why?”

“Because you’re gonna let me give you one helluva hug” Billy stands and slowly sinks into Hoppers chest, he feels the kid nuzzle his face into his neck and his arms snake around his waist. Hop just holds him for a while.

“Thanks... for listening. You’re a good guy” Billy mumbles into his neck, 

“Anytime kid” Hop kisses the top of his head.

"By the way you think way too much" Billy adds matter of factly. Hopper lets out a hearty chuckle as they both stand interlocked in the kitchen. The morning light slowly starting to filter into the cabin.


	5. Keep Smiling For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for an update. I am continuing with this story, it's just taking a little time.

"So, you been inside my head this entire time?" Hop’s running his fingers through Billy's hair as the kid lays on his belly. The couch envelops them, the coziness is dangerously reminding Hopper of his marriage. Saturday mornings spent stuck to each other like glue. He ignores it though, choosing to remain in the present.

"No…. not the entire time.… um….” Billy gets a little sheepish as he trails off, instead choosing to bury his face into Hop’s stomach.

“Mhm....go on” He feels the sigh rushing out of the kids nose. Hop’s not leaving it alone

“What? C’mon sometimes I had to so I could figure out what you fucking wanted. The mental gymnastics you go through in one day dude.”

"Well it comes with the job..." Hopper's giggling like that was the funniest shit he's heard..

“lt was a little shitty though. Your head was telling me one thing, but the rest of you didn't want to know." Billy sounds almost a little hurt.

"Yeah and the reasons were pretty valid I think." That came out sounding more authoritarian than Hopper intended. Billy grumbles loudly, ever rebellious.

"Ugh! I turn twenty in January man. You're not destroyin’ my fucking innocence, I never had any in the first place" That shut Hopper up, he rubs his face in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable"

“You’re repressed”

“I am not repressed Billy” .

“Well you sure fucked me like it last night”

“Yeah well... it’s been a little while alright”

“Like 3 months” Billy jokingly remarks, Hopper doesn’t like how accurate he is.

“Get outta my head”

“That was a total guess I swear” Billy laughs loudly, his giggling doesn’t subside because Hop can feel his chest shaking.

“Jesus dude how did your balls not explode”

“Guess you came along just in time” Hopper says sweetly ruffling Billy’s hair. The kid nuzzles his face into the belly underneath him. Hop swears he feels a light kiss.

The outside noise leeches into the cabin freely. It’s really fucking windy. Hop can’t tell if the snow picked up again. He hopes not, he has to get this boy home later.

"I knew you wanted me y’know. That day in the store” Hopper swallows hard, he still regrets how stoic he was that day. Didn’t scare Billy off though. He’s glad.

“At first I thought for sure I was gonna get beat. Guessed some upstanding citizen ratted out the little faggot.” Billy talks in a light, humorous tone. No bitterness, just pure satire. Hop can understand the need to make light, but damn if his words didn’t hurt a little. He stays silent, unsure what to say. Billy seems to pick up on it.

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that” Billy sits up to reposition himself, he’s giving him the puppy eyes. They suddenly transition into a warm yet naughty smile which Hopper can’t help but grin back at.

“You just wanted this ass huh? Big teddy bear" The kid pounces and buries his face into Hop’s chest.

"Yeah, but this is a nice bonus too I guess” He bundles him up in his arms. The kid is so warm.

* * *

The rest of the morning is spent fully clothed, Hopper’s gradually moving through chores, Billy seems happy enough to snoop around the cabin. He seems fascinated, it’s cute.

Hop hears Billy speak as he emerges from the bedroom.

“Y’know I think I judged this place a bit too harshly” A bit? Hopper thinks.

“It’s actually pretty awesome” He’s still got his eyes transfixed on all the things on the wall. They slowly wander from place to place like he’s finding something new every time.

“Thanks kid” He feels Billy come into the kitchen and move past Hopper’s spot washing dishes. Hop turns to have a look at what’s caught the kids attention this time. He stands in front of the fridge observing Eleven’s drawings.

“These your daughter’s?” Hop nods, proud.

“She’s good”

“Uhh yeah she’s struck up a pretty good friendship with your sister actually…. she’s sleeping over….” The sudden realisation of how weird that makes things is….dampening at best. This is the brother of his daughter’s best friend.

“Hey quit thinking so loud” Billy drawls out, Hop smiles lightly at the jab. But Billy doesn’t quit staring at him though, Hopper just goes back to the dishes. Still adjusting to this whole telepathy mumbo jumbo.

“That’s nice though, I’m glad she’s found a friend…. who’s a girl. Max is a tomboy through and through but she ain’t a boy.” Billy’s gone back to looking at the drawings.

“I haven’t seen her since before I went into rehab, don’t even think she knows I’m back in town” Billy talks as though he’s relaying his thoughts, he looks a little regretful after. Almost like he shouldn’t have said what he said. He sighs loudly.

“Thank god her mom had the sense to leave my dad behind. Hey, do you happen to know whereabouts they’re staying now?” God that’s sad, the kid got totally thrown aside, forgotten. Told nothing.

“Yeah, Bramley Way, on the far end of town“ Billy nods deep in thought.

“You should go see her” Hopper suggests casually as possible, without sounding like he’s pitying the kid. But damn he feels awful for him though.

“Uh I can’t see her mom being too happy about that to be honest” Billy is starting to look more and more defeated by the second, Hopper almost wants to change the subject.

“I was pretty awful to Max, treated her like shit. Her mom too”

“There’s always time to make amends Billy, don’t forget that”

“Maybe, it’s a little raw right now, I’d be in tears before I could get any words out” Hop knows that situation well. There was a time he and his wife couldn’t even have a conversation without bawling their eyes out by the end.

“You don’t know half the shit I put that girl through man, she deserves answers not some bumbling idiot making excuses” Hopper walks over and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“When you’re ready kid” Billy nods gently before leaping up to sit on the kitchen counter. He picks up a potted plant and inspects it.

“What about my dad, he’s staying put right?” Hopper nods, he’s seen that idiot around town far too much for his liking lately. Hop’s getting the feeling Billy has been avoiding him. He doesn’t blame the kid.

“Yeah he’s still there, why?”

“He’s still got my stuff” Oh...shit, that sucks. Hopper’s gotta hand it to the guy, he’s a one piece of shit father.

“He won’t let you get it?” Billy shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling.

“I went there about a month ago, must have pounded on the door for like a half hour. Crazy son of a bitch came out with his shotgun. Nothing else said”

“Jesus kid, your dad is an asshole”

“Guess it’s a family trait” Hop frowns and decides to pull on his dad pants. He doesn’t want to hear any more self deprecating comments from the kid. The fact he’s even willing to change and make amends says a lot. He’s nothing like his dad.

“Hey cut it out” He snaps his fingers and it seems to pull Billy out of his blues.

“What do you have right now? Belongings wise I mean?” Hopper hopes the kid left with at least something.

“Well my car, other than that I had to start over. I just got myself a place after staying with a friend for a while. It’s nothing much, pretty small bungalow type deal. It’s decent, close to uni and work” Hopper’s glad, he was half expecting Billy to say he’d been sleeping in his car.

“Well done kid” Hopper’s proud of the boy, he’s gotten himself on track. Billy’s slumped on the counter and sort of awkwardly holds his arms out, wanting to instigate a hug. Hopper’s on it like a rocket, a big grin on his face.

“Good boy” Billy makes an adorable snuffling, whining noise as his face collides with Hopper's chest. Hop can feel him inhaling deeply.

“You smell good” Hopper smiles in amusement.

“Ok stinkbug”

He holds Billy for a while, it only registers in Hop’s brian that the kid must be pretty starved of affection. That or he’s just a really secretive cuddler, y’know under his bad boy exterior.  
The radio in the corner plays another stupid song that ends just as anticlimatically as it started. When they pull away from each other Billy groans.

“Oh my god I’m changing the station” He wanders off to fiddle with the tuner.

“I really don’t blame you” Eventually Billy finds something decent, the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SECVGN4Bsgg) seems to have only just started too.

“Hmm better” Hopper has to agree. The wind is still whistling through the cabin, it might have picked up even more since earlier. Hop wanders into the living room and heads for the front door.

“I’m gonna check outside, see if we can get you home” Billy joins him, opening the door reveals only a couple more inches worth of snow, nothing serious. Hopper makes a plan to keep an eye on it though.

“Damn” Billy half whispers jokingly, Hopper huffs in amusement.

“Bad luck kid, although I’m not against you staying another night” Billy grins to himself.

“Nah I need to get back, I got stuff I need to do tomorrow before class on Monday” Hopper can’t deny he’s a teensy weensy bit disappointed. He’s got plans to see this kid again though, he’s got a taste and he’s already addicted.

“Oh well, thought I’d try my luck” The radio shifts to a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xckBwPdo1c) Hopper hasn’t heard before but he knows the voice almost instantly.

“Uh oh here’s the witchy lady” Billy giggles at him with narrowed eyes.

“What’s so wrong with being witchy huh?” Hopper holds his hands up.

Nothing against witches, she just freaks me out a little. How much of that spirituality mumbo jumbo were you into anyway?” Billy gives him a pensive look and then goes to grab his coat, he pulls out something small and grey, looks a little like a cigar. It only when he holds it out in front of him he realises it’s a bundle of sage.

“I’m still learning, but I’ll usually do this every day at home” He fishes out a lighter and dips the bundle into the flame. Billy blows out the flame and the end burns bright orange, a long string of smoke worms its way out. Billy starts to walk the perimeter of the cabin, into every room too. The smell reminds Hopper of Thanksgiving. He hears Billy shout from the bedroom.

“It’s supposed to disperse negative energy, ward off bad spirits. Whatever you want to call it” As Billy comes back into the living room he does one more lap around the perimeter. Hopper can see how the kid relaxes into the space, like he’s just centred himself. Call Hop crazy but the air in the room feels lighter, even though Billy just filled it with the scent of burning foliage.

“That helps you stay calm?”

“Usually yeah, I try to meditate most days too. But I get too busy sometimes” Billy frowns slightly.

“You’ve got time now though right? Show me, I’ll do it with you” Billy smirks at him and nods as an ok. He quickly drops to the floor and crosses his legs, straightens his back and rests his forearms on his legs. Hopper gets down to copy him, his knees crack and pop the entire way down, but he gets there. They’re facing each other, Billy’s already got his eyes closed, Hopper does the same.

“I’m not sure how to explain it…. but you just have to kinda shut off I guess. Tune out all sound and drift off, almost as if you’re sleeping…. but not, if that makes sense.” Hopper follows the directions and for the first 5 minutes he’s ready to give up, until he hits some weird rift in his psyche. The floor feels like it's moving, colours are darting out in front of his eyes pulling him further into the silent trance. He’s still completely conscious the entire way.

There’s a gradual sense that the thing is coming to an end and his eyes open on their own. Billy’s still deep in it, the clock of the wall tells him he’s been at this for almost 25 minutes, which is crazy. Billy’s about to up him by 30 no doubt. He does eventually wake up around that time and just stares at Hopper intensely.

“How do you feel”

“Weird, but a good weird”

“It centres your chi, which in turn kinda prioritises your thoughts. You’ll probably find the little problems don’t matter as much” He’s totally right, a lot of different things have been put into perspective, not everything, but most.

“Gotta be honest I didn't expect you to fall into step so quick, you were struggling at the start”

“Musta really needed it”

“Fuck I’d say”

“Ok smartass”

* * *

It’s a little later in the afternoon when both Billy and Hopper pile into the truck. Billy’s got his arms huddles around himself.

“Fuck I’m already missing the warm”

“I’ll get you back in no time, you wantin’ dropped off at the diner” He had forgotten the kid’s car was still sitting in the parking lot. He nods pulling his hat further over his head. They’re bounding down the dirt track, the truck rattles something fierce until he pulls out into the road and the ride smoothes out considerably. Hopper’s been meaning to ask a question, but didn’t know the best time to throw it out there. Now seems like the time.

“So uhh...you wanna do this again sometime?” He tries not to sound overly sheepish but he’s not the psychic one.

“Fuck yeah!” A huge smirk hits his face, he nods eyes fixed on the road.

“Alright then”

A good portion of the ride is spent in a comfortable silence. Hop’s thoughts drift to Billy’s father and that whole situation, if the kid could just get his belongings, he’d never need to bother with the man again.

“You still need your things, I can help you if you want?” Billy looks at him softly.

“How?”

“Well your dad got into some trouble last week as it happens, according to witnesses he was drunk as a skunk and pulled a knife on some guy during an altercation. Nothing else came of it unfortunately. Now you didn’t hear that from me” Billy huffs in amusement but it seems like it went in.

“You said he pulled a shotgun on you?” Billy nods.

“If you’re talking about getting a warrant to search his place you’ll have a field day, he’s basically got a fucking armory in his bedroom closet” This worries Hopper deeply, the guy’s borderline unhinged as it is.

“Do you know if any of them are licensed weapons?”

“Doubt all of them are no, he knew some pretty shady fuckers”

“Well we already had probable cause for a warrant, since there were also traces of something other than alcohol in his system that night, it’s very possible your dad could serve some serious jail time” Billy’s face is frozen in shock, slowly thawing into burning rage. His face contorts angrily.

“Fuckin’ hypocrite asshole!” The kid shouts with enough gusto to blow the truck roof off. Hopper let’s him cool down, before talking again.

“Sorry I kept that from you earlier kid, but I do think you should know”

“I get it man…. It’s your job on the line. Thanks for the heads up” He’s beginning to simmer down, Hop gives the back of his neck a gentle squeeze.

“Once everything’s gone though, we’ll be able to get your things. Can you hold out just a little bit longer?”

“Yeah sure”

“Do you want to testify against the incident at your dad’s house?”

“Not particularly….sorry” Hop gets it, the kid seems to be absolutely done with the man. Having to face him in a courtroom over something that’s probably happened countless times, most likely wouldn’t help Billy in any way.

“I didn’t think you would, best to just stay away from him until then Billy” He doesn’t want the kid to do anything stupid.

“I fucking intend to…. even though it would feel great to punch his front teeth in” Billy’s fists clench tight and then relax, is anger is rolling off him like water. Hop figures his meditation has something to do with it.

“Don’t worry, if he keeps acting the way he has been lately, someone’s bound to do it for ya” They’re coming up to the diner and Hop doesn’t feel ready to say goodbye yet. He spots the kid’s Camaro and pulls up next to it. Billy’s looking around for onlookers. Nobody seems to be around.

“Hey before you go, I just need to know you’re ok kid, that was a lot I dropped on you there.....”

“I’m fine, I can’t wait to see the fucker behind bars” The kid’s still looking around like some kind of overgrown meerkat. When he deems the coast is clear, he lunges at Hopper’s mouth in a deep kiss and tucks something into his shirt collar. The kiss finishes too quickly but that’s a given right now. It was satisfying all the same.

Billy’s out the door in a flash, turns and gives him a wink before climbing into his Camaro. Hop guesses the kid’s not great at goodbyes either. Hopper pulls out a small piece of paper from his collar as Billy’s car drives off. Unfolding it reveals a phone number and a simple “call me” at the bottom. Classy.

It’ll take a little time to unpack everything that’s happened this weekend, but Hopper’s selfishly choosing not to right now. Instead he wants to embrace it. This is after all the best weekend he’s had in a looooong fucking time.


	6. I Can't Wait For Pleasant Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨Woo woo! This is a long one! Woo woo!🚨 Wasn't sure when this chapter would finish, but glad it's done. Too many ideas, so I just put them all in one. 
> 
> Hope you all had a decent Christmas!

The following week is a process. Billy’s dad continues to be a complete headache, at this point the whole station is waiting for the all clear to bring him in. The guy’s been banned from 3 of the 7 bars in Hawkins. Those being the ones closest to him, the ones he can get to without having to drive. He’s a ticking time bomb...only God knows what’s gonna come out of the blast. Hopper really needs Billy to stay clear.

It’s funny, Hop can relate a small bit. When someone shoots that far off the rails they really don’t have any shame anymore. And why would they? The guy can’t lose anything else. His entire family has up and left him, the whole town is slowly turning him away. Jeez Hop would almost feel sorry for him if he wasn’t such a piece of shit. 

The warrant had only just been approved early this morning. Hop had pushed for it to be sooner but the powers that be like to take their time. It’s happening at least, it’s all he can ask. They’ll find something on the guy for sure. 

From his perch in the office Hop can see the station is absolutely buzzing. For them it’s the most interesting thing that’s happened all month. Powell and Callahan are getting ready to go, if a little stiffly. Bundled up in thick winter coats they finish their coffee. Hop’s always liked those two together, they make a good team...perhaps too good of one. It seems that when the two minds get an idea, it’s a bitch to try and make them budge. 

Take earlier for instance, they stubbornly insisted that Hopper hang back, he’ll get everything reported back to him. For what reason, he doesn’t know. He’s annoyed, but since he could quite literally rip Billy’s dad a new one he gives them both the glory.

“Keep you updated chief” Powell rounds his head into the office, Hop nods a little begrudgingly as they head out. Thinking about it now, it’s gonna be a little weird being in the same room as the guy. Knowing he fucked his son so good he called him daddy… multiple times.

On a lighter note he’d gotten Billy on the phone Tuesday night. The kid was super talkative, Hop guesses he was waiting for him to call. Cute. 

Since he’d never thought to ask before, Hop dug a little and managed to find out where the kid works. Turns out the middle of nowhere, in the woods. What d’ya know? 

He’d enrolled with the forestry service under an apprenticeship whilst juggling college. He has to wonder if the kid has ever unknowingly swung by his neck of the trees. 

The way Billy talked about the work was a joy to hear, true enthusiasm. It’s hard work, he comes back completely shot most days. But in his own words, the outdoors are like a second home to him so he clearly doesn’t mind all that much. Hopper likes the thought of the kid out in the sticks, aligned with nature. Balanced. Anything to help the boy heal.

The conversation soon took a devilish turn, as it inevitably would. So that’s how that night was spent; jerkin’ it over the phone with Billy for 20 minutes. Was kinda unfair though as the kid got to be as loud as he wanted, Hopper not so much.

He’s not sure when he’s gonna see him again, but hopefully soon. As long as his dad is out of that damn house by tonight, Hop will have a chance to get Billy in and out with his shit by this weekend. His hand radio fizzles to life beside him making him jump.

“Chief uhh… looks like our guy bounced” Fuck. The groan he lets out has the entire station watching him closely.

“Ok... did you find anything? Weapons wise?” Careful, sounding a little too hopeful there Hop.

“Uhh no weapons Chief, but there's cocaine residue everywhere. Like I mean everywhere. It’s either that or our guy had to rush off to make it to his bake sale” He’s always admired Powell’s ability to make light during a shit situation. 

Ok so no guns, the guy must have gotten wind from someone. Nothing’s ever really kept under wraps in this fucking town, but then it was the only thing anyone was talking about in the station so.

“Alright do me another favour? Could you check one of the bedrooms? Not Neil’s, one of the others” 

“Yeah we swept the other rooms, one empty and the other crammed with shit, nothing to be concerned about. Just dusty as a bitch” Hop tips his head back in relief, good sign.

“Alright good work, head on back we’ll file a report and take it from there” Powell hums in affirmation.

The rest of the day has everyone a little irritable, so sure they were going to bag this guy. Hopper definitely felt like banging his head on the desk a couple times, but he’s trying not to let it get to him. 

Man this place really needs to learn to keep things hush hush, what with Jones flapping his gums any chance he can get it’s no wonder most of the perps are in the know about shit. When they do eventually find the idiot, he’ll be in some pretty deep water. Checking his watch he realises his shift is over so he packs up heads out. 

* * *

The drive to pick up Eleven is mostly spent wondering how Billy will take the news. Seems his disdain for the guy is growing daily. Does he even have any love for his father? Y’know that compulsory kinda love, the one that says you have to care for this person, despite all their fuckups. Despite how much they fucking hurt you.

Truthfully, Hop never had any love for his dad, he was a nasty fucker who killed that emotion in him the day he was old enough to understand what it was. 

Still.... it shook him the day he passed. Hop’s always put it down to the relief, burying the hatchet and all that. Y'know, actually being allowed to.

His grandpa on the other hand was the best guy Hopper has ever known. In a lot of ways he considered that man to be his father. The guy wasn’t without his faults though, he blamed himself hard for how his own son turned out, how Hop was treated. He always said he was too strict on him, pushed him away.

When things would get bad he made every effort to remove Hopper from the house. Hop wasn't safe with that man and his grandpa knew that. The following journey would usually involve him being bombarded with apologies. Fuck the guy knew nothing but guilt up until the day he died. It’s sad really, no father should have to outlive their child but Hop is damn glad that man did…. in some fucked up way.

So…. there’s a lot in common with Billy on that front. Shared trauma. He’ll bring it up some day if he has the energy. Funny, even in death the evil bastard can still make his thoughts fly off the shelf, reduce him to that same scared little boy.

Hopper parks the truck outside the school and waits for El, the light snowfall a warning of a bigger storm. The blue clouds he saw on his way serve as an ominous signal. He spots Eleven in the crowd exiting, the hug she gives the Wheeler kid jeez. You'd swear she wasn't going to see him for a year. They're literally only gonna be apart for 10 minutes tops, but y'know young love and all that. She jogs her way over and climbs in. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” She scrunches her nose and warms her hands up by the heater.

“Okay” She’s been holding out for a closure all week, sat huddled with a blanket by the radio every morning just waiting for some confirmation. 

“You packed your stuff in the trunk this morning right?” She nods tightly.

“Did you remember your toothbrush?” The eye roll has Hopper smirking. He's pushing it.

“Yes” She groans visibly irritated. 

“Just checking” He flicks on the radio and the truck fills with a familiar beat. Hop's not ashamed to say he’s shed many a tear to this [ song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdQY7BusJNU). The compulsion to sing along is almost irresistible, he kinda needs it after such a shit day.

“The second hand unwinds, IF YOU'RE LOST YOU CAN LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND ME, TIME AFTER TIME!” Eleven is looking at him like he just grew another head, she then looks away trying to hide her smirk. Gotta keep up that moody teen front, can’t let that slip oh no.

“You seem happier, it’s good” She speaks rather matter of factly but in better spirits at least. He’s glad he could lift her out of her funk somewhat.

“Oh yeah, I’m not embarrassing you?” He takes a deep breath just in time to belt out another killer chorus. Eleven just puts her hands over her ears. 

“No more!” Hopper chuckles low in his throat. They’re strolling through the Wheeler’s neighbourhood now, Christmas lights are lit up all along the block, the sky a deep shade of blue. Hopper can’t wait for the days to get longer again. 

When they pull up to the Wheeler’s place they find the whole gang pelting each other with snowballs. They had been planning this sleepover for 2 weeks. Was a bit of a rush to get them all here, Eleven unfortunately had to ride with Hopper. He guesses that’s why she’s being a grump. 

Her eyes light up as soon as she locks eyes with the Wheeler kid, y'know just before he gets pelted by a block of hard snow. Hopper has to hold his breath to stop from snorting, shit that was funny. She all but flies out of the truck to join them.

“See you Sunday?” 

“Sunday” Hop confirms, he catches sight of Mrs Wheeler in the front door. She waves.

“Thanks Mrs Wheeler!” 

“Hey no problem Hop, sorry I couldn’t fit them all in the car!” He waves in dismissal and says goodbye before driving off. He catches a brief sight of Eleven diving into the snow in his rearview mirror, it makes him smile. 

* * *

It’s pitch black when Hopper makes it back to the cabin, he starts the fire and kicks off his boots. TV on, he just manages to catch the start of an episode of the A Team. Only…. he can’t keep his eyes off of the telephone long enough to pay attention. He decides to dial Billy’s number and calls the kid. The ringing goes on for a little while before it’s picked up. 

“Hello” Billy’s voice sounds gruff and off standish, his default telephone voice. He did the same last time Hopper called. 

“Hey kid it’s me, how’s it going?” His tone changes significantly once he hears Hop’s voice, delving into a warmer timbre. It’s welcoming. 

“Hey not bad, just got back. You?” 

“Uhh… had better days. Listen I got a little bit of bad news regarding your dad” He can hear Billy sitting up straight.

“We had a warrant to search his place this morning, looks like he ran. Sorry kid” The sigh he hears on the other end blends perfectly with the wind swirling around the cabin.

“Well that was dumb” Hopper chuckles in agreement.

“Very. But hey, it means we can collect your things at least. I can get you in, just gotta be a little sneaky is all” 

“Not a problem” Billy says a little smugly.

“What are you doing tomorrow, you free?” Hopper’s getting a little excited down below at the thought of maybe seeing the boy again.

“Yeah I’m free” Hopper reclines into the couch, kicks his feet up. Fuck yeah.

“Great, what time is good for you?” Billy makes a funny noise, like he’s unsure.

“Jeez, I usually sleep like the dead on the weekends. Um...call it 9, I’ll try and get up and meet you there” 

“Sounds like a plan” He hears Billy yawn on the other end before humming lowly in agreement.

“You sound tired as hell kid” Billy huffs a little amusedly. 

“Nah I’m ok, I’ll probably crash in an hour or so though” Hopper’s hand moves to his crotch to readjust himself, his dick doesn’t quite know what it wants to do.

“What were you planning on doing until then?” Hop swears he hears a zipper being undone.

“I dunno depends, what’re you wearin’?” He has to laugh, the corniest line ever. He can hear Billy huffing quietly along with him.

“Seriously? My uniform, like usual” He pulls his dick out of his pants it rapidly grows under his palm after a couple tugs. He hears a small rush of air through the phone, Hop reciprocates with a small throaty growl as the pleasure seeps into his skin.

“I like you in your uniform, I like how it makes your ass look” Billy drawls out his words in a rough, gritty register, it’s sexy. The compliment gives him a pleasant tickle in his belly, it quickly travels through his dick and pushes out a healthy flux of precum. The things this kid does to him damn.

“Kinda want it on my face right now actually” Billy’s words are getting breathy, desperate. Hopper decides to humour him.

“Yeah? Sit on your face huh?” That really gets the kid going, he moans filthily causing Hopper’s dick to pulse in his hand. Jeez his cock is so sticky, gonna have to try that one for sure. He’s had plenty a woman nearly suffocate him in the past, it’s a fucking rush. Endorphins firing off like bullets, he’s never been on top though. Sounds just as fun... if not more. 

“Mmmf fuck yeah, y’know I’ve lost track of how many times I jerked myself raw this week, just rememberin’ how good your ass tastes man” God this kid’s a pro at dirty talk, he’s putting Hopper to shame. 

“Grrrr dirty boy, next time you're gonna taste me for days” Remembering how good Billy’s tongue felt stabbing his entrance almost makes him shoot. Barely holding back, he clamps down hard on the head of his dick just to last a little longer. Edging has always been fun, but fucking difficult.

“Mmm yeah daddy, I wanna taste your sweaty ass n’ balls after a long day at work” Jeez that’ll do it. Fuck.

“Hey kid I’m gonna cum” His words become so strained, Billy laughs naughtily before moaning.

“Fuck yeah, do it” That’s all he needs, Hopper shoots hard, a massive white rope flies upwards and onto his uniform. He’d be annoyed if he wasn’t absolutely gooning his brains out. Rightfully so, he couldn’t give a shit. His cock spews and spews, 5 huge clean shots and he’s a mess. The rest dribbles out and pools between his fingers. He hears Billy exhale on the other end before giggling, Hop joins him.

“Shit kid, I just shot so hard” Billy hums in satisfaction, pleased with himself.

“Mmm same, I hate wastin’ loads though” Slurping noises can be heard in between his words, he guesses the kid is cleaning himself up. 

“Don’t worry you’ll get a nice big one from me, on the house” Hopper decides to do the same and scoops up a thick wad of cum, popping it into his mouth. Eurgh! He’s never really enjoyed the taste but he can’t be bothered to get a cloth so down the hatch. The small wretch he lets out has Billy giggling again.

“It’s an acquired taste I think” Another yawn is yanked out of Billy’s throat before he speaks again.

“God I gotta hit the sack man, can barely keep my eyes open right now. Thanks for helpin’ me out, ‘preciate it” 

“No problem get some sleep, I’ll see you in the mornin’ kid”

“Ok, see ya” The line cracks and goes dead, Hop stands and strips to his briefs. Balling his uniform into the washer he sets it to go. It’s not long before he crashes either, cock satisfied, sleep pulls him in and he’s dead to the world.

* * *

The alarm goes off at 7, Hop eventually rolls out of bed a good 10 minutes later and thuds into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Through the window the morning light is only just peeking through the trees, the far end of the cabin is still in darkness. He doesn’t bother to light the fire, although the cold is desperately trying to make him regret that decision. Opening the hatch to the burner reveals a good pile of embers left, so he sits in front of the gentle warmth with his coffee and slowly wakes up with the sun. 

A little after half past he piles into the shower, plops a little of the nice shampoo onto his hand and scrubs himself awake. The smell is incredible, kinda minty but with something else Hop can’t place. Whatever it is his nostrils are having a fucking party.

While cleaning his junk he gets a good look at his bush. Fuckin’ wild. A tad bit of manscaping wouldn’t hurt right? Running his hands through his beard, that feels like a total mess too. Ok a small trim it is then. 

Standing in front of the mirror kinda confirms it, he looks scruffy as a mutt. He likes the look on other guys (Billy for one) but not so much himself. Setting the largest guard on the clippers, he passes it over his beard, the satisfying buzz and the tidiness it leaves make him feel a little more human…. dare he say handsome. Funny how much of a difference a little hair taken off makes. 

In an attempt to tackle his junk he stands in the shower and attacks. It’s awkward as hell but not a bad job is done, despite nearly splitting his head open trying to get to his gooch. The itchiness of freshly cut hair is kinda annoying, but nothing too bad. 

Drying up he spritzes himself with a little cologne and gets dressed. He fishes out some jeans and a dark orange checked shirt. Always a good combo. The hair doesn’t seem to want to behave so he puts a little product in and fiddles with it until he’s happy and has to head out. Jeez he hasn’t spent this much time dolling himself up in a while.

He pulls up to the residence just a little before 9 and holy shit. Only a couple months and it already looks like a fucking drug den. Billy isn’t here yet so Hopper releases the temporary lock and makes his way in. Absolute pigsty, trash is strewn everywhere. Powell wasn’t overreacting about the cocaine, a light film coats every available surface. Pushing in deeper into the living room he hears a light knock from the other end of the house. Billy greets him at the backdoor with a smirk.

“Mornin” The kid strolls in but stops dead when he sees the place. 

“Christ…. What the hell” He’s just taking it all in, it takes a minute before he speaks again. He looks uncomfortable.

“Well you wanna get a view inside my dad's head? I think this is as close as you’re gonna get… Utter fucking chaos” Billy gestures to the stuff piled up everywhere. In an attempt to manoeuvre through it, he gives up halfway and kicks a pile of trash in the process. Beer cans and empty containers go flying. 

“Y’know the military didn’t teach him shit, just made him more of a damn brute” Hop follows Billy into one of the bedrooms, which he guesses is his. The kid makes a relieved sound when he finds his stuff, the bedroom really is crammed though. The bed is barely visible under it all. 

“Don’t panic, not all this shit is mine” The kid seems to sense Hopper’s dwindling enthusiasm, thank God. Approaching the bed Hop gets a good look at the junk, a fuckton of cables all knotted together, multiple pairs of old boots, warped fabric curtains and a hefty pile of porno mags. Random. 

“That’s a lotta porn kid” Billy looks over at him from his spot, a little confused but when he catches sight of the stack of magazines he smiles. 

“Those aren’t mine dude” He laughs it off cool as ice, but his curiosity soon seems to get the best of him as he picks one up and flicks through it. 

“I mean I wish I liked tits, honestly... it’d make things a lot easier. But no...” The boy’s words are jarring, Hopper’s mind fuzzes over and he looks at the floor feeling a little bad. His eyes eventually drift to the boy’s face, it’s taught, his brow furrowed. Dammit, Hop hopes one day Billy won’t have to hide. That society will burn it’s stupid little hang ups to the ground. Then it won’t matter. 

He’s still perusing through the pages until he finds something that makes his brow shoot to the stratosphere.

“Jesus I mean look at that, how much of a backache do you think those things are?” He shoves the magazine into Hop’s hands and then busies himself elsewhere. A closer inspection reveals a massively busty blonde plastered over two pages. Her breasts the literal size of watermelons, no kidding. They hang heavily over her forearms in the most uncomfortable way. Hopper can’t help but fall into a fit of giggles. He ruffles the kids hair playfully. The boy likes dick, nothing wrong with that.

Billy straightens his back and gets to work sorting the stuff on his bed. He grabs a pile of boxes he found stuffed down the side and literally hurls the contents into the opposite bedroom. The crash has Hop cringing, anything fragile is fucked now. He comes back with them empty, held up to Hopper’s face.

“Here we go” Hopper shakes his head in disbelief, but he gets down and starts picking shit up off the floor to make some space, he inspects a small silver container before setting it onto a chest of draws. 

“So uh... what are we taking kid?” Hopper looks around kind of overwhelmed still.

“Uhh I need my bed frame, I’ve got a mattress at home. I want my stereo over there back. My music, my weights, my guitar, uhh… and maybe two boxes worth of like small stuff.” Hop nods as Billy flings the mattress off the bed. Pulling out an allen key from his pocket he moves to dismantle the frame.

“I’ll go put the stereo in the trunk” The thing is heavier than it looks but Hop loads it into the truck. Turning around he scans the street, eyes peeled for onlookers. But the street seems pretty dead right now, still he doesn’t want to hang around too long. He gets the feeling Billy is thinking the same. 

Hopper’s greeted back in the bedroom by the sight of Billy on all fours half way under the bed, his butt jutting out obscenely. The fat little bubble has Hop filling out his jeans a little. Jesus, where did he get so much ass from? The kid growls in frustration when he can’t undo a particularly stubborn bolt. 

“Hey can you help me tip the bed on its side? S’kinda heavy” Billy wriggles his way out from under the bed, his shirt rides up exposing the smooth skin of his back.

“Pervert” His words are hushed as he smirks to himself. Hop slaps his ass playfully, enjoying how the jean clad cheeks feel in his hand.

“Only for you” The kid hikes his pants up and they both get a good grip on the bed frame and tip it onto one side. It's heavy, solid and a damn good bed at that. Good to know. 

Billy makes quick work of it now he can see what he’s doing and pretty soon they’re piling the pieces into the truck as quickly as they can, trying to evade the peeping toms across the street. A couple curtains have now since opened.

Back in the house they spend the next 15 minutes boxing up bits and pieces, but a majority of that time is spent with Billy looking for something. After no luck and a series of curses, Hop can see the cogs turning in the kid's brain. He all but vanishes out of the bedroom like a lightning strike and Hop follows. The sound of heavy objects hitting the floor leads him down the hall and into the larger of the rooms. Clearly his dads. 

Truthfully Billy’s being a little ruthless here, perhaps needlessly so. He rips out drawers, fishing through them and dumping out whatever is useless to him. It's the little bedside table that seemingly holds the treasure he was looking for. He yanks out a photograph with a content hum and sits on the bed next to him. Hopper doesn’t get a good enough look at the photo before Billy stuffs it inside his coat pocket. 

“Did you get what you need?” Hop takes a look at the destruction the kid left. Billy just looks up at him innocent as ever. 

"Yup" It's when he makes no attempt to move that Hopper becomes uneasy. It seems the boy gets an idea judging by the look on his face. It's downright devilish.

“Hey, you really wanna fuck with the bastard?” Hopper’s eyes narrow, here we go. 

“I dunno what you’re planning so save it, we kinda need to go” Billy turns to look at the bed completely ignoring what Hop just said.

“Fuck me right here on his bed” Woah woah woah.

“Billy no” Hopper’s voice is firm, the kid grins clearly determined to crack his resolve.

“C’mon man, just a quickie. We'll be out before 10:30” Billy’s hands are on him, pawing over his belly before threading his fingers through Hop's beard and kissing him. Jesus.

“Mmm Billy, hey stop. This is still partially a crime scene and what you're asking me to do…. well that’s a little fucked up” 

“Don't get all vanilla on me now” The kid grabs his cock through his jeans, this is getting more and more difficult to resist. Eggshell thin. 

The minute a hand reaches into his fly he pretty much goes full on daddy bear. Growling in a mix of frustration and lust, he shoves the kid back onto the bed.

“You little shit. 20 minutes and we gotta go, got it?” Billy's eyes widen and he smiles with his tongue between his teeth.

"Sure" Hopper slides in between the kid's open legs and shuffles off his coat, Billy copies him and soon his hands are back on Hop's chest through his open shirt. He leans down and practically mauls the boy's neck. It wrenches a sudden gasp out of his throat which has Hopper dry humping him. Too many fucking clothes.

“Get your pants off” Billy complies obediently, it pleases the primal dominance rapidly overtaking Hopper’s brain. As the kid lifts his legs to yank his jeans off, Hop gets a flash of something black in place of his hole. It only registers in his brain that it’s a buttplug once Billy pulls it out and stuffs it back in. He doesn’t even realize he’s growling.

“Where’d you get that?” Hop touches the smooth base and gives it a testing press before pulling it out.

“Mmh... bought it a couple days ago, you stretched me the fuck out last time… Woah Fuck!” Hop doesn’t even give the kid a chance to finish his sentence, his already spit lubed cock sinks in like butter. The tight velvety channel hugs his shaft in all the right ways, he can’t help but start pumping immediately. 

"Mmm so loose for me" The boy’s a moaning mess, just taking it, and he looks perfect doing it too. After a couple of very deep thrusts Hop feels a little resistance, a tight pressure on the head of his dick. Billy grunts in discomfort, his dick is obviously reaching the areas the plug never did. Hopper gives him a little time and works it over, eventually prodding the spot open. It stretches like a fucking elastic band. Beautiful.

Billy's face is a mixture of annoyance and absolute bliss. Every deep thrust makes him gasp and shiver. He gives Hopper a hard whack in the chest after a purposely rough, deep stroke.

“Argh! Fuck y-you!... And your big dick! Jesus!" Hopper grabs his wrists and pins them above his head to avoid the onslaught. Getting in close he plasters his mouth to the kids neck once more, rough beard scraping the sensitive skin. He seems to melt a little and relax, amazingly his hole almost sucks him in deeper.

"Yeah c'mon boy, you got it. Take it! Take it boy!" Hopper lets go of all his hang ups, repositions his hips to gain some leverage and pummels into the kid hard. 

The rapid sound of skin slapping against skin reverberates through the room filthily. If anyone passed by this corner of the house, they're gonna know exactly what's goin' down. Hopper simultaneously kinda wants them to know and doesn't. 

Billy is really struggling to keep quiet, he eventually gives up trying and starts whining high and needy. Hopper's not much different, deep throaty groans are being pulled out of his chest instinctively. 

He's kinda surprising himself by his display of stamina here. His hips crashing rhythmically, rarely slowing in pace. He's out of breath sure, but he can't stop. Feels too damn good. He seemingly hits the boy's prostate during one particularly deep thrust, it has Billy gripping the sheets, knuckles flushing white. 

"Woah! FUCK! There! There! There!" Hop decides it's time to utilise his wicked curve, adjusting his hips he finds the right angle and Billy goes red as a tomato. Cheeks flushed deep pink he looks like he's struggling to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. Hopper feels like an animal, he fucking loves it.

"Let me know when you're gonna come boy, really need to dump this load in ya" He's so close he has to slow down to let Billy catch up. The boy protests at that frantically.

"N-no go hard, hard as you can… nng fuck!" He trusts the kid knows what he's asking for, so he does just that. Shoving the boy's legs forward he swings his hips in a brutal pace, the kid's guts clench him spazmicaly. The sensation, it absolutely sends him. He can't hold it.

"Cum boy! Fucking cum for Daddy...Aaaargh!" Blinding white is all he sees for like all of three seconds, his throat feels raw and he flings his head into Billy's chest. His cock pulses like an artery, pumping all he has to give. The load goes deep, well and truly filled. Hopper's not totally sure how many times he shot inside him but it felt like a lot. He doesn't come to until he feels Billy squirm under him, riding out the remainder of his orgasm too. And even then Hopper's cock is still twitching.

He feels arms wind around his midsection and the kid's warm face in his neck. They both fall into a chorus of desperate breaths. Skin to skin. 

Eventually they peel away from each other and Hopper gets a good look at his handiwork. Billy's furry chest and abdomen is coated in a sheen of cum, granted a good bit of that is smeared onto Hop's belly too. Billy exhales and clears his throat, his voice is also pretty hoarse.

"Dude you're a fucking beast, Jesus" He winces lightly when Hopper pulls out. He'll take that as a win. He growls and ruffles the soft downy fur between Billy's pecs before giving him a kiss. 

The growing feeling that they shouldn't be here get's Hopper moving to clean himself up. Billy follows suit, heaving himself upwards and off the bed.

"Fuckin' plug didn't do shit" Hop does feel a little bad watching him hobble along to pick up his pants, but once he sees the kid shove the thing back up his ass he slowly starts to understand that Billy really wouldn't have it any other way. He wants to be broken and beat up a little, taken apart and then only after, put gently back together. The kid's got a fuckton of cuddles coming his way after.

"C'mon let's get outta this shithole" Billy hands Hopper a navy blue hanky after wiping himself down. He has enough knowledge about the hanky code to know this signifies something, what that is though is a mystery. He'll ask him later. 

* * *

It's a bit of a mad rush to collect shit and run, they get so far as the cars before Hopper hears a voice quickly approach them from behind. So close, dammit.

"Excuse me! Who are you? What's going on here?" Hopper pulls out his badge and uses his cop voice. Billy just looks a little lost.

"Morning mam, chief of police. The owner of this property is wanted by the station. If you have any info, if you saw him leave. I'd love to know" She stands a little taken back.

"Oh um... no. I mean I barely see the guy leave. Y'know I knew something was going on…." Her gaze shifts sternly over to Billy. Hop quickly decides to save him from the stabbing judgement.

"Ah this young man is the fugitive's son, we're collecting his thi…." The woman cuts him off sharply"

"Yes I know Billy" She stands stiffly, hands on her hips, looking at the kid. Almost expecting something. 

"Mrs Anderson, how're you?" Billy pipes up, sounding awkward as hell, but he's making the effort to be polite. She completely ignores his gesture and turns her attention back to Hopper.

"If I were you I'd keep an eye on him, nothing but trouble. Him and his dad." The comment along with the rude pointing grates Hop's patience. Talking as if the kid isn't right there, asshole.

"Actually mam he's had nothing to do with his father of late, and I also don't need you to tell me how to do my job thanks" She sort of stands there with a stunned expression on her face for a second before turning to leave and laughing.

"Well I didn't mean to hit a nerve. Men can be so fragile" The last statement can barely be heard but Hop catches it. Fuck off.

"Bitch" Hopper tries not to grin at Billy's boldness, unsure if she heard him. Once they're in the clear they share an understanding glance, and pile into their vehicles. Billy starts his car and rolls down the window.

"Follow me" Hopper does just that as they pull out of the drive. 

* * *

  
  


Billy's place is really small, like tiny. But since it's only him Hop supposes it's perfect. They both pull up next to the sidewalk and step out. It's a beautiful morning, the sun gleams off the snow on the ground lighting up the house.

"Welcome to my shoebox I guess" Hopper grins as he opens the trunk, Billy jogs over to unlock the front door. Grabbing as much as he can Hop makes his way in. The place is pretty homely, a lot of wooden furniture. Intricate mandala designs hang on the yellow walls along with the most colorful surfboard Hopper has ever seen in his life.

A loud crashing behind him reveals Billy barging through the door clearly struggling with too many bed pieces. Hop releves him and they eventually drag everything inside. 

"I like your place kid" The living room is really well lit, unlike Hop's cabin there is an abundance of windows. The light just pours in. Hop's eyes can't stay off the rainbow surfboard.

"You surf?" Billy nods, removing his coat and instead burying himself into his hoodie, evidently the chill is getting to him. He flicks on the gas fireplace and shoves his hands into his pockets, yawning adorably.

"I used to. That was a total impulse buy by the way. Probably shouldn't have bothered but it was too pretty" 

"It is kinda fabulous"

"You betcha ass it is" Billy gets to work clumsily shuffling the bed pieces into the bedroom, Hop follows suit curious as to what it looks like in there. 

Compared to the living room it's pretty bare, save for the mattress that sits sadly on the floor and a tiny bedside table. That's about it though.

"I'm gonna sleep so good tonight" Billy's shifting uncomfortably, almost like he needs to pee. 

"Uhh...wait, bear with me I think I need to go push this load out before we do anything" Billy makes to leave but Hopper quickly grabs him from behind before he can go anywhere.

"Nuh uh, don't you dare. I'm dropping another one in you once we get this bed back together" He nuzzles his nose into the kid’s hair and wraps him up in his arms. Hop wants this boy leaking. Billy's back relaxes into his chest as he yawns again comfortably. 

"Hmm in that case we'll need some coffee" Billy finally detangles himself from Hopper's grasp and busies himself in the kitchen. Following him in, he quickly realizes it's way too small for the both of them. Seems the kitchen space was sacrificed to make room for everything else. Hop decides to wander around the living room a little more instead and soon finds himself sitting on the couch, just looking at everything.

Billy eventually reappears with steaming mugs in both hands and two breakfast bars between his teeth. He hands one to Hopper.

"Thanks kid" He plops down beside him, legs touching in a comfortable spread. It's nice. 

"Wonder where my dad fucked off to" Billy's looking up at the ceiling, he takes a big gulp coffee in between a mouthful of chewy dried fruit and oats.

"We're hoping not far. I dunno if you saw the amount of cocaine residue in the living room but it was a lot" Billy huffs in amusement.

"I saw, hard to miss really" 

"My thinking is that he panicked and stupidly snorted everything he had. Then packed up his shit and left in the middle of the night. He got sloppy, they always do" Billy's nodding like he's in total agreement, munching enthusiastically on his breakfast. 

"Clearly the drugs weren't the worst of his worries. It's starting to look like you were right here kid"

"So he's armed to the teeth and probably tweaking out of his mind" The kid tries to make light of the situation but his face is twisted with concern, although he's trying to hide it. Hop downs the rest of his coffee and tries to ease Billy's worries.

"Hey with any luck he'll get stopped and that'll be that. I mean have you ever seen a crackhead try to drive a car?…." Billy laughs suddenly into his mug, coffee sprays everywhere and he starts coughing.

"Asshole that went up my nose!" He splutters harshly whilst wiping his face. Hopper fishes into his back pocket for Billy's hanky and hands it back to him. The kid blows his nose into the thing and looks at what his nostrils left behind. Why? 

"Ugh gross" Hopper chuckles shaking his head.

"What does that mean anyway? The hanky" Billy looks at him with a surprised grin but he explains anyway.

"So if you wear it on the left you like to fuck, on the right you like it in the ass" Blunt, but Hop wouldn't expect anything less from the kid. 

"Got it" Hop erupts into a fit of giggles again. 

"You need a green one" 

"Why, what does that one mean?"

"Daddy" Oh Jesus. 

"Ok c'mon let's get this bed together" Hop stands, still laughing his ass off. 

* * *

  
  


It doesn't take them long to assemble the bed, it stands strong and sturdy in the corner. Billy flips his mattress down and sits with a satisfied hum. The light from the window catches his face perfectly. Hopper just stands a little stunned at how beautiful this boy is. 

"You're so cute, ya know that?" Hop walks over, almost beckoned by his bea and strokes the kid's stubbled jaw. Hopper towers over him, Billy buries his face into his belly.

"Get's me in trouble" Billy hums as he snakes his hands around his middle and gives Hopper's ass a squeeze. A sudden beeping from Hop's belt makes Billy jump and pull away. Fishing out his pager he sees a brief message from the station. 

"Ahh shit... sorry kid I'm needed at work" 

"Is it my dad?" Billy sits up, back straight. Concerned.

"Not sure yet, could be. Let me page in quick" Hopper rushes out to his truck and activates his intercom.

"Talk to me guys, what's goin' on?" Callahan picks up the line.

"Hey Chief, uh we sent out some feelers to try and track our man and the guys in Bloomington just gave us a heads up on a hit and run on the outskirts. We're thinking this could be our guy but we need your input" 

"Ah it's a stretch, but yeah we'll chase it up anyway. Hold tight I'll be there in 10"

“Uh just one other thing, Robert Fuller has inserted himself in the matter. No one asked for him specifically...but you know what he’s like....”

“Ugh, alright I’ll deal with him”

"Ok thanks Chief" Hop’s not looking forward to talking to him, but he hopes he can trust the guy's instincts on this one, if luck is on their side they could possibly have this one in the bag. That is if they can get to it first. 

Just as he goes to find Billy, the kid meets him outside his truck. Hop rolls down the window.

"So we caught wind of a hit and run in the next town over, the guys at the station think it's him… I'm totally convinced but..." Billy's face drops.

"Did he hit someone?" His voice is quiet, definitely scared.

"Yeah, a 24 year old woman. She's not critical, but she’s super banged up. Quite a few broken bones." 

"Shit" Hopper reaches out and grips Billy's shoulder.

"Hey don't fret, we don’t know if it was him yet. Finish unpacking your stuff" 

"I still want that second load" Billy's tone lightens up a bit, but Hop can tell his mind hasn’t been completely eased.

"I'll be back, can't say how late but you'll get it. Don't worry" Hopper fixes him a naughty smirk. Billy nods, smirking back.

"Alright see you later" He bundles himself into his hoodie, snow has started to fall again. The sun’s gone into hiding, as has the kid, scurrying off into the warm. Hop starts up the truck and heads off to the station.

* * *

  
  


The minute he gets in he pretty much gets a telephone shoved straight into his hand. 

"Hello"

"Jim! It's Rob" Ugh there's a reason why Hopper avoids this guy like the plague, overly dominating in conversation. It's hard to get a word in at the best of times but ho boy when he's on a roll.... Hop's gonna try to get the upper hand this time.

"Robert! I heard you got some possible info on our guy?" He lets him jabber on purely for the sake of gaining the specifics. It'll give Hopper an idea of whether to bother with this lead. If it’s a pointless effort then he’ll let the hounds rip this one apart. 

This guy.... Hop has to hand to him he’s dedicated to rising the ranks but Jesus, he couldn't make his motives any more obvious if he tried. He’s notorious for butting into cases that he has no involvement in, thinks he has all the time for others when he really doesn’t. Workaholic usually comes to mind when Hop thinks of him, it’ll be his downfall one day. No one can carry that many eggs in their basket, especially when the chicken is sat right on your damn shoulder. The guy’s got nothing more to prove, just do your job right and you’ll get where you wanna go. Playing buddy buddy with everyone just pisses them off. But what does Hop know he’s just a bitter old motherfucker. 

Hopper’s mind drifts to Billy how he’ll be waiting for him when he gets back. Perfect scenario would be an unlocked door with Billy on his front, back arched and that perfect ass up waiting patiently. 

"…...so we're chasing up the number plate now it's taking some time..." Robert’s words snap him out of his little fantasy.

"Tardiness? That's not like you" It's a harmless quip but he's gotta catch the guy out on something to save himself from the ribbing he'll get later on. Hopper hesitantly fills the guy in on what Billy's dad is all about and what to watch out for. Before he knows it he's been on the phone with the guy for an hour and a half wondering if he’s just handed them the case on a silver platter. He hasn't even gotten his coat off. When he feels like he's not going to be free of the guy any time soon he devises a ploy to get this fucking conversation to end. It's basically small talk at this point. 

“Hey Robert I’m gonna have to let you go, things to do. If you do get any more info, I’ll be here for a couple hours, just ring my office” When he's finally free he goes to try and find Powell and Callahan. He finds them both huddled over the desk, they both have sheepish looks on their faces, like they feel bad

“So uh what do you think Chief?” Hop exhales, his gut isn't convinced.

“I dunno guys, this doesn’t seem likely to me. Look at it like this, the guy is probably gonna want to get as far away from Hawkins as he can. Y’know avoid suspicion… as much as a guy hopped up on crack can. I would have thought he’d get a lot further than Bloomington given the amount of time he had” They both deflate a little, now he feels bad.

“Either way Fuller’s got a weird little hard on for this one, and we all know what that means. I’m gonna stay here a couple hours just to make sure, they’re running the number plate right now so we’ll probably get a call later” They both nod in affirmation.

“Uh we got patrol in a couple minutes, we gotta head out uhh….” Hopper waves his hand to shoo them out.

“Go, I gotta sexy stack of paperwork waitin’ for me in the meantime” Callahan scratches his head, like he wants to say more but gives up and grabs his coat. Powell follows him out of the station. Hop checks his watch out of curiosity, 4:15. He’s got a feeling he’s gonna be here at least until 7. He’s not mad, if it means he can make a dent in the mountain of jobs he’s put off he’ll have an easy end to this month… hopefully.

* * *

After getting his head down and pummeling through most of the paperwork Hopper soon finds himself sat by the coffee machine just shootin’ the shit with Flo, severely resisting the urge to pour himself a cup. She’s suddenly become much easier to talk to ever since he took her advice, he even got an early birthday gift; a wooden fruit bowl, he thinks it’s walnut. He desperately needs to get her something for Christmas, but before he can ponder on it he hears the telephone scream at him from his office. He doesn’t rush to pick it up.

“What’d you find Rob?” It’s bold of him to assume it’s the guy but he’s been here for nearly 3 hours and the phone hasn’t made as much as a sound so...

“We uh got a name but it ain’t your guy, sorry Hop” That’s all he needed to know, of course the conversation doesn’t end there though. Before he gets caught in another trap of mind numbing small talk he cuts Rob off rather rudely. He doesn’t much care though, his dick has woken up again rather suddenly and it wants Billy. Now.

“Alright... thanks for your help Robert but I gotta shoot” Quite literally, pun intended.

“Oh yeah? Got a hot date or…?”

“Somethin’ like that” 

“You dog!” The cackling grates Hopper’s nerves.

“Alright I’ll leave you go but we need to catch up sometime Jim. Over a couple beers” 

“Suuuuure” Hop doesn’t mean to sound so devastatingly unenthusiastic but he can’t think of anything he’d hate more. Is that mean? He all but slams the phone down and barrages into the foyer, Powell and Callahan have not long just gotten back. They won’t make eye contact, clearly worried about the verdict. He doesn’t keep them waiting.

“Sorry guys you’re outta luck” They haven’t once wiped that kicked puppy look of their faces since he got here, it’s kinda pissing him off now. 

“Sorry for dragging you in Chief, this was kinda pointless” Powell pipes up reluctantly. Hop’s not angry at them for chasing this up, he’s annoyed they’re taking this defeat so hard. 

“Guys you’re both good officers, pick yourselves up and carry on. Moping doesn’t do shit, just slows you down. I’ll be in early Monday, if anything else comes up before then let me know”

“You got it Chief” He flings his coat on and exits the building.The blistering cold wind has him jogging to his truck for refuge. This weather is getting worse with it’s mood swings, Hop can deal with the snow, it’s workable. But the wind feels sharp enough to skin you alive, he really feels for Billy on his workdays. It must be godawful. 

Checking his coat pocket he finds a mostly empty box of smokes, he’s always running low. Hop makes a quick detour to the store, funnily enough the same one where this whole little fling started. He not gonna lie, it does feel kinda surreal, especially considering how quickly his morals seemed to change. Story short, looks like the boy has that effect on people. His eye catches a pack of beers from his spot at the counter and he absent mindedly adds them to the bill. 

He gets to Billy’s place rather quickly, it’s the decision on whether to avoid suspicion and park further down that takes longer. He settles for the safe option, he’s not about to get careless. It’s convenient that the cover of darkness is working in his favor... that is until the porch light beams down on him. He quickly knocks on the door, silently panicking a little. Billy meets him with a warm expression, contrasting Hopper’s pinched brow.

“Can I help you, officer?” The greeting is in good humour, but all Hopper can think is LET ME IN PLEASE. He plays along, once he’s inside and his heart rate slows down enough. 

“That’s Chief to you, and yes I believe you are required to help me with these” He holds the case of beers above his head whilst cupping his balls. He’s worried it’s in bad taste but that disappears when he sees a glint of mischief flick through Billy’s pupils.

“That’s doable” Hopper scoffs, innuendo intended or not that was pretty funny. Billy briefly disappears into the kitchen before coming back with a swiss army knife, the bottle opener attachment at the ready. He’s still concerned about his dad, Hop can tell by his face when the kid doesn’t think he’s looking. 

“So did you get any more news?” Billy takes a bracing breath, uncaps a beer and hands it to Hopper.

“Thanks. It wasn’t your dad, don’t worry your head” Hop takes his coat off and sprawls out on the couch, finding comfort watching Billy’s worries fall off him. 

“Thank god” He plops his ass right down beside Hopper and takes a big gulp of beer. 

“Y’know it’s not right he makes you worry so much, you got nothing to do with his bullshit” Billy nods in understanding.

“I know, but that’s the way it’s always been. Anyone he had problems with, I had problems with. This one time back in Cali we had a barbeque, there was a fight and he ended up hitting one of his buddies. Couple days later the coward saw me walking home from school, and gave me no end of shit. Telling me my dad was a son of a bitch, as if I didn’t already fucking know. Well I got smart and ran my mouth, the asshole stept out his car so fast I didn’t even see his fist. Black eye, fat lip, the works. I was 14 for fuck’s sake” Hop grips the kid’s neck gently and lets him continue.

“His problems have always been my problems, I guess it was the same from his perspective too, only I got my ass beat everytime my shit got back to him… It’s kinda hard to break that chain to be honest” Something in Billy’s expression shifts and he reaches for the remote.

“Anyway wanna watch some TV?” Hopper nods pulling the kid in close, the TV blinks on. They flick through the channels until they come across an episode of The A-Team. Hop kinda can’t contain his excitement.

“Alright, I love this show!” 

“Me too, B.A Baracus can fuck my shit up” Hop’s belly lurches forward so hard in laughter Billy moves with it. 

“They should make you an extra in the next season, you got the looks for it” Billy meets his eyes in disbelief a little, shakes his head and kisses him. Both of them grinning all the while.

* * *

2½ beers in and some mild heavy petting Billy pulls away and gulps down the rest of his beer.

“I dunno about you but these ain’t quite hitting the spot” He stands and disappears into the kitchen once again, coming back with a huge ass bottle of what looks like tequila.

“How about somethin’ a bit stronger?” He shakes the bottle playfully.

“Uh I dunno kid, I gotta drive…”

“Stay the night then” Hopper’s seriously considering it. He tips the blinds forward to get a look at his truck out the window. It’s a good enough distance away that it doesn’t look totally suspicious. Fuck it.

“You got any limes to go with that?” Billy visibly bounces with excitement. It’s fucking adorable.

“I do actually, they might be a little old though” Hop hears cupboards and drawers slamming, chopping sounds too. Bright green segments of lime and a salt shaker are placed on the coffee table along with 2 shot glasses. Hop decides to do the honours and pours them both a decent amount of the amber liquid. 

“Alright fuck it lets do this” Hopper pours a little salt onto his hand and licks it off, he swallows the shot and jams a wedge of lime into his mouth. It burns something fierce going down, he growls through it until the pleasant aftertaste hits him. It’s good tequila. 

Billy’s sunk his shot, he smiles with the lime between his teeth. The burn hits him, he tries to feign it but his eyes clench briefly before they meet Hopper’s, then the kid’s lips are on his like a shot. Wild and electric. The salt has clung to his tongue, the sweetness stuck to his lips. It’s fucking delicious, he’s fucking delicious. When they pull away, Billy smashes his face into Hoppers chest. It gives him a great idea.

“Hey kid you wanna do body shots?” The way Billy is furiously unbuttoning Hop’s shirt tells him he likes that idea. 

“Fuck yeah, lie down” Hopper does as he’s told and lays flat on the couch, the kid gently pours a little tequila into his navel. The anticipation doesn’t get a chance to build up because Hop feels a wet pair of lips suck the fiery liquid out of his belly button. God that made his dick jump. Billy’s not done though, he kisses his way up the happy trail and to one of Hopper’s nipples and latches on. The buzz from the tequila and the sensation from Billy’s mouth has him pulling his dick out of his jeans. The booze seems to have gone to Billy’s head too. He’s got this dopey smile on his face that just melts into hot lust when he sees Hop palming himself lazily.

“Fuck that did the trick mmm” Billy pretty much swats Hopper’s hand away replacing the contact on his leaky member. The way the kid pays close attention to the head of his dick is magic, fingers dragging and lingering on the sensitive dome. Hopper chokes on his words.

“Y-you could say” Staring up at the ceiling, it’s funny, his body feels like it’s sinking into the couch. He has to grip the armrest above his head to drag some distance between himself and the thorough jacking Billy is subjecting him to. The kid seems to catch on and removes his hand with a smirk.

“Too much for ya?” Hopper shakes his head and lifts Billy’s hoodie off him, followed by his t-shirt. He strokes down his defined chest, the soft hair quickly becoming one of his favorite parts of the boy. 

“Nah, I just can’t wait to taste you” He licks his neck in a brief biting kiss and grabs the tequila bottle. Giving the boy a harsh shove he tumbles backwards onto the couch cushions, his eyes seem to blow wide in excitement. He always seems to respond as such everytime Hopper gets a little rough, so decides to keep the vibe going a little longer as he barks orders at the boy.

“Get your pants off” Billy bites his lip and wriggles his jeans off, he’s only wearing his socks now. The kid bends his knees to take them off but Hopper stops him with a hand around his wrist.

“No leave em on, they’re cute” He pulls the wooly grey socks further up the boy’s ankles and drags his hands up his hairy thighs. The shuddering he feels through the muscles makes him chuckle. Billy flinches when Hop finally pours some tequila into his belly button, he’s met with giggles and ticklish squirms when his tongue slurps it out. 

“God my dick’s so hard it hurts” The kid’s cock is jumping with every lick Hopper places on his hip bones.

“Mmm so I can see” Hop’s tongue slips under the awaiting foreskin, his grip on the boy’s member has him pumping into it. Hopper has it jammed in his throat seconds after, the length is perfect. Billy gets a little cheeky and starts thrusting into his mouth which gets Hopper’s eyes watering. Sloshing and gulping can be heard above him, looking up reveals Billy gulping tequila straight from the bottle. Hardcore.

“Gimme some of that” Hop snatches the bottle and chugs a burning throatful, a deep growl escapes his throat. Billy reaches for the plug still deep inside him, holding the first load in. He pulls it out and stands, a tad wobbly. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Hop leaps up so quick that the “buzz” he was feeling nearly throws him forwards and on his ass. He collects himself and the bottle of tequila, just barely.

“Hell yeah” He fumbles with the button on his pants and shuffles them off along with his underwear. Billy can’t keep his eyes off the way Hopper’s cock bounces while they walk to the bedroom. The kiss the kid gives him once they’re at the foot of the bed is gentle, and sweet it makes the skin on his arms feel all prickly. The kid tips his forehead into the crook of Hopper’s neck with a content sigh. A warm lightly calloused hand grips his cock.

“How do you want me?” Hopper doesn’t have to think too hard on that one.

“On your front, ass up” He pats the kid’s butt and he assumes the position beautifully. That amazing ass splayed out. A few spanks earn him a naughty wiggle or two, the kid’s dying for it. He places his thumb lightly over the boy’s hole and it practically sucks it in, he’s warm and wet inside from the man goo still churning around in there. Virtually no lube needed Hop slides right on in, Billy moans filthily.

“Fuck yeah” Hop relishes in the bounce Billy’s cheeks make after the first thrust. He grips his hips and starts going hard, Billy throws his head down onto the mattress and takes it. 

“God your cock feels amazing” Hop takes a swig of the tequila between thrusts, feeling sufficiently well past tipsy he knows there's only a small threshold before he just plain old drunk. Billy is fidgeting like crazy, Hop soothes his back in praise and slows down a little.

“Jesus you’re gonna fuck me off the bed” The hearty guffaw that rips out of his chest reverberates a little off the walls.

“That’s the idea boy” The adorable little muffled giggle he hears turns his heart to treacle. Soft and gooey, this boy is gonna suck it up like a hummingbird. His hole feels so good, Hopper’s dick is adding small spurts of precum to the prize pot. It tells him he’s already close to cumming, he selfishly can’t care to hold back on this one.

“What do you say we load you up hmm?” He runs his hands through the boy’s hair, the enthusiastic nodding being the green light that has him flooring the gas pedal. The way the boy’s cheeks ripple and bounce is actually insane, it fuels that primal desire to breed in Hop’s brain. 

“I’m gonna cum Hop!” It’s the first time he’s heard the boy use his name, he’s not gonna lie it sends him off the deep end.

“I’m right with ya kid, go for it!” Billy shudders violently and something akin to a strained roar belts out of his throat. Hopper grabs his hips and drives his member in deep as he shoots, his growls meld with Billy’s. A duet of sorts, animalistic and instinctive. The tight channel hugging his cock still twitches until it fizzles away and the tense back muscles melt into the sheets below. Billy hoots like a owl.

“Phew gimme a sec” Hop does just that, he plasters himself to the boy’s back. They stay like that for the good remainder, Billy having to endure an onslaught of kisses to every patch of available skin. So all of him basically.

* * *

  
  


The hour that passes sees them both sprawled out on the small double bed giggling at the way their speech continues to slur through conversation. They share a cigarette, and the bottle…. of which is now very nearly empty. Hopper’s mind struggles to focus on one thing, one train of thought, he’s so drunk. But the one artifact that’s keeping his curiosity routinely captive is the guitar leaning against the corner of the room. It draws his eyes in constantly, the question begs to be answered.

“You play?” He waves his hand in the direction of the nylon string. Billy hums sleepily as he gets up to fetch it.

“I play” He sits back in his spot next to Hopper, now with the guitar snugly tucked under his arm. 

“Play me something” Billy nods, deep in thought before his fingers ponder the strings in a tumbling, rise and fall picking pattern. The angelic voice that resounds from beside him completely catches Hop off guard. But just like a snap of the fingers he’s utterly captivated, the light cadence of his voice drapes around every lyric and syllable like fucking honey.

♫♫ _Can’t spare a dime for charity_

_ Because perfect change is what matters to me _

_ Pinch every penny and stroll to the bank _

_ Beg for a loan on my humble estate _

_ Teddy, Georgie, sweet Benjamin _

_ My terrible friends _

_ They never call or even pretend _

_ To worry about me when money is thin _

_ But I can't afford to fall in love _

_ No I can't afford to fall in love _

_ (Excuses, excuses) _

_ Yeah I got plenty of _

_ (Excuses, excuses) _

_ I can't afford to fall in _

_ No time for this, no time for that _

_ No time for patience, no time for a laugh _

_ No time to know that I'm out of my league _

_ No time to get myself back on my feet _

_ No time for you, no time for me _

_ No time for laughter, no time to be free _

_ No time for good times or sweet memories _

_ No time for stragglers or sympathy _

_ 'Cause I don't have time to fall in love _

_ No I don't have time to fall in love _

_ No not today _

_ Maybe tomorrow is too far away _

_ Can I change before my time runs out? _

_ ‘Cause I can't wait for the phone to ring _

_ Can't wait for summer, I can't wait for spring _

_ Can't wait for someone who can't wait for me _

_ I can't wait to fall in love _

_ I can't wait for the phone to ring _

_ Can't wait for summer, I can't wait for spring _

_ Can't wait for someone who can't wait for me _

_ No I can't wait to fall in love _

_ No I can't wait for the phone to ring _

_ I can't wait for summer, I can't wait for spring _

_ Can't wait for someone who can't wait for me _

_ I can't wait _

_ I just can't wait _

_ Oooh, oooh, oh _

_ (Excuses, excuses, excuses) _ ♫♫ 

Hopper’s grinning from ear to ear, it was so beautiful. 

“Damn kid that was crazy good. That yours?” Billy nods abashedly, then meets Hop’s eyes.

“Just bits and pieces I’ve written, kinda lame in places… but it’s a work in progress...like me I guess” Billy looks away with a tight smirk on his lips, Hop wraps an arm around him. He’s still a little speechless.

“Totally radio worthy” Billy bursts into a fit of laughter.

“You’re still slurrin’ your words dude” 

“You too” He leans in close to the boy for a kiss, he reciprocates keenly. Somewhere in Hopper’s filthy drunk mind an idea rattles down from the rafters. He’s not totally sure where it came from but he decides to suggest it...as spontaneous as it is.

“Let me lick the cum outta ya?” Hopper half whispers, using as much seductive grit he can muster with his clumsy intoxicated drawl.

“Damn you’re a freaky drunk” Billy giggles as Hop turns him over onto his front, he spreads the boy’s cheeks and gets a good look. It’s moist and twitching, Hopper’s tongue is inside before his brain even registers the action. Trippy. 

“It’s the spirits, they make me a horny bastard...more than usual I guess” Billy laughs through a gasping moan as Hopper munches away, digging for his buried loads. The annoying sting of fatigue tugs at his eyelids, it pulls his concentration out of the fold, the booze has completely zapped him of energy. It’s when Billy responds he actually realises he nodded off slightly. Back to work Hop.

“Might have to make this a regular thing if it means you’ll eat my ass this good, mhh fuck” Hop responds with a deep shove of his tongue, it sinks in and Hopper gets a good taste of his cum. Typically this wouldn’t be something he would do but the booze seems to have removed his distaste for sperm because he’s lapping it up like a thirsty dog with a big bowl of water. 

He licks a long stripe from the boy’s taint back up to his hole, he alternates between that and taking Billy’s balls into his mouth.Eventually Billy’s moans become few and far between until he just goes silent for an entire minute. He’s slowing down, the lack of movement slowly pulling the sweet boy into the dreamworld. His head bobs up a couple times once he remembers what’s going on but his muscles have totally relaxed. He’s totally conked out. 

Hopper’s just resorted to closing his eyes for a little bit, since he can’t keep them open now. His brain just sorta feels like it’s on repeat mode, his tongue continues to stab the relaxed sphincter just by sleep addled habit. Fractured colours burst in his vision and he slows down, tongue aching and tired. It’s the bright yellow spectre-like shape hurtling towards him that smacks his consciousness down a level. It’s a devastating blow, and truthfully.... he’s not got the will to fight because he’s feeling quite comfortable between the boy’s pillowy cheeks. He sinks in the remainder of the way and rests his face. The irresistible dark behind his eyelids pulls him down, all the way to the bottom. Nighty night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.... he just fell asleep with his face in Billy's ass....
> 
> Anyway the song Billy was singing is [Excuses by Shakey Graves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKgU5RPxllQ). Kinda cheeky of me to use an already existing song but for the sake of the story I couldn't let it go, it was perfect. In way to make myself feel better I encourage you guys to check him out, he's one hawt piece of jerky.


End file.
